Babbo
by Pame-Chan Neko
Summary: es una historia algo triste al principio por un malentendido de Ranma al ver a Akane con otro hombre, estará en juego su relación con Akane? pasen y lean, dejen sus comentarios para saber la continuación... también el titulo babbo es en coreano, que significa como tonto, porque ambos son unos tontos en el amor al no demostrar lo que sienten en sus corazones
1. Infidelidad?

_hola a todos~ ^^_

_estoy de vuelta XD me extrañaron(? ;w; okno :c_

_bueno, no tuve mucho éxito con mi primer fic, así que aquí les traigo otro, espero sea de su agrado, intentare actualizar pronto, aprovechando que me encuentro de vacaciones :D_

_~ - esas cositas significa que es como si tu, el o la que lee el fic fuera el personaje, como el POV de Ranma o Akane, puede variar según los capítulos._

_bueno los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi, esta historia lo hago sin fines de lucro, espero les guste_

Capitulo 1 infidelidad?

~~~ - significa que es su manera de ver la situación, como si fuera sus pensamientos

~Ranma~

Lo suponía, nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera tu lo eres, pero que tonto fui al hacerme ilusiones contigo, jamás imagine que me fallaras, te creí perfecta, pero ahora abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta de tu engaño, solo en algo concuerdo contigo, al llamarme idiota cada vez que peleamos…

_**Puedo estar sonriendo en este momento**_

_**Pero estoy tratando de contenerlo**_

_**Estoy apretando fuertemente mis temblorosas manos**_

_**Estas siendo engañada, cuando te digo que estoy bien**_

_**Estoy derramando todas mis lágrimas a tus espaldas**_

5 meses después de nuestra casi boda, pude notar los cambios en ti, ya no eras la misma de siempre, ahora peleábamos menos, en otras palabras me ignorabas, quise saber el porqué de tu cambio de actitud conmigo, no es que tuviéramos la mejor relación del mundo, pero creí que habíamos avanzado algo. Así que decidí seguirte cuando terminara la escuela, te despedías de tus amigas rápidamente y te marchaste, yo silenciosamente te seguí, note que alguien te esperaba en la puerta, un joven de mi mismo tamaño, no poseía el mismo espectacular cuerpo como el mio, pero con tal de ser hombre ya me desagradaba, te recibió con una sonrisa y caminaste a su lado.

_**Tus pequeños hombros temblorosos, tus pequeños labios**_

_**Lo siento, colapse frente a ti**_

_**Me devoraste ardientemente, y derramaste lágrimas**_

_**Lo siento, me abrazaste con todas tus fuerzas**_

Mi cuerpo reacciono por voluntad propia, me dirigí donde se encontraba ustedes, te tome de tu cintura, apegue tu cuerpo junto al mio, en otras circunstancias seria como un sueño hecho realidad, pero estaba dominado por los celos y la ira de verte al lado de otro, te hice a un lado y me abalance a ese tipo golpeándolo en la cara, mandándolo a chocarse contra el muro, voltee a verte, y el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, Akane me sorprendió, dándome una bofetada, pude sentir la calidez del golpe, me toque la mejilla donde ella me había golpeado, caí de rodillas, derrotado, mis ojos no denotaban ningún brillo, el mundo para mi acabo… vi como se acerca, me abraza, pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

_**Deje escapar un suspiro por encima de tus hombros**_

_**Pero solo yo se como me veo**_

_**Quiero vivir en tu memoria hasta el final**_

_**Quiero sonreír en tu memoria**_

_**Como un tonto solo te sonrió a ti**_

Deje escapar un suspiro sobre sus hombros, me veía patético, me levante lentamente, te aparte, y puse mi mejor sonrisa, la mas falsa que hice en toda la vida, la mire…

-serás feliz con el verdad?- di media vuelta sin la oportunidad de que me responda, porque una parte de mi no quería escuchar la respuesta, perdería la poca cordura que poseía, y cometería alguna locura. Corrí con toda la fuerza que poseían mis piernas, ni yo sabia hacia donde, pero no quería causar mas daño ni a ella ni a mi.

_**No eres una chica mala, no eres una chica mala**_

_**Las lagrimas derramadas por mí, tira esas lágrimas**_

_**Ella será herida, herida por mí**_

_**Así que tengo que contenerlo**_

Mis pensamientos, me decían a cada rato "no eres una chica mala, yo tal vez falle en algo, no era perfecto lo admito, como toda persona" aun así, no te echaba la culpa.

Me escondí detrás de unas paredes y la observe en silencio, vi como te caías de rodillas tus manos apoyadas sobre el frio pavimento, estaba lloviendo, pero aun así pude notar claramente tus lagrimas, "ella será herida, siempre la lastimo de una u otra forma por mi cobardía, por mi estúpido orgullo"

Quería ir, tomarte en mis brazos, consolarte, pero me contuve…

_**¿Por qué, por qué, por qué esta llorando por mi?**_

_**Siempre debes sonreír brillante, ¿Por qué estas llorando?**_

_**Olvídame, deséchame y vete en paz**_

_**¿No me crees?, no quiero destruirte**_

"Por qué desperdicias tus lagrimas en alguien como yo?… tu, poseedora de una sonrisa que con solo verla mi alma es feliz, por qué lloras? Tu mereces algo mejor que un fenómeno como prometido, olvídame y se feliz, solo con verte sonreír, yo también lo seré" o eso pensé…

_**Mi corazón que late desde lo más profundo**_

_**El apego persistente que esta en lo más profundo**_

_**Simplemente los enterrare como algo que solo yo se**_

_**Solo quiero ver tu sonrisa hasta el final**_

_**Solo quiero proteger tu sonrisa**_

_**Como ayer, solo sonríeme a mi**_

Empiezo a caminar, dirigiéndome a la residencia Tendo, le digo a Kasumi que no bajare a cenar, que algo que comí en el colegio, me hizo mal, ella me recomienda ir a descansar, y eso hice, no baje, no quería verla, me acosté en mi futon, debajo de mi almohada saque la fotografía que tenia de ella, donde sonreía

"siempre te he amado, te admiro desde lejos como un tonto enamorado, pero, siendo incapaz de mostrarte mis sentimientos, con todo esto que nos paso, supongo que será mejor enterrarlos, después de todo jamás pude darte la felicidad que tanto mereces, aunque aun así tuve la suerte de conocerte, presenciar tu sonrisas, disfrutar de tu compañía, y tengo este recuerdo"

Mire la foto, donde denotaba cada rasgo tuyo, pase las yemas de mis dedos acariciando tu rostro, imaginando que era tu suave y tersa piel.

_**No eres una chica mala, no eres una chica mala**_

_**En mi corazón, en mi corazón **_

_**Oculto mis sentimientos, los oculto por ti**_

_**Así que tengo que contenerme**_

Me levanto, saco mi mochila y guardo las pocas pertenencias que poseo, estoy decidido, dejare la residencia Tendo, ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento, pero tampoco puedo demostrártelo, lo seguiré ocultando, desapareceré de tu vida…

Bajo sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás, hasta encontrarme en frente del portón de la residencia Tendo, un lugar lleno de recuerdos para mí, dirijo mi mirada a tu habitación.

_**Solo tú eres mi dueña, si tú quieres, puedes dejarme**_

_**Te dejare ir, por ti, te dejare ir**_

"la única, de la cual mi corazón fue cautivado por sus encantos, por aceptarme tal y como soy, por no utilizar ninguna artimaña para cautivarme como las demás prometidas, esos pequeños detalles tuyos… por eso te dejare ser libre, por ti.

_**No eres una chica mala, no eres una chica mala**_

_**Las lagrimas derramadas por mí, tira esas lágrimas**_

_**Ella será herida, herida por mí**_

_**Así que tengo que contenerlo**_

Ahora estoy aquí, caminando sin rumbo fijo a un paradero desconocido, para poder realizar una vida lejos de mi alma gemela, yo sé que lo hago por su bien, ya que seria infeliz a mi lado por eso busco el afecto en alguien mas…

_**Puedo estar sonriendo en este momento**_

_**Pero estoy tratando de contenerlo**_

_**Estoy apretando fuertemente mis temblorosas manos**_

_**Estas siendo engañada, cuando te digo que estoy bien**_

_**Estoy derramando todas mis lágrimas a tus espaldas**_

Sigo caminando mientras recuerdo todo el suceso cuando vi a Akane con ese chico, sonreí, sabia que estaría mejor, pero sentí una calidez recorrer mis mejillas, mis dedos tocan esa pequeña gota que resbala, ya no podía seguir conteniéndome, así que deje caer libremente las lagrimas…

CONTINUARA…

bueno, eso es todo, por hoy, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios si es asi, para animarme a continuar ^^

si quieren escuchar la cancion, pues pongan triple w . youtube . com la barrita / y seguido copian esto(watch?v=DOanbSWE71o)

es muy hermosa *w*

hasta el siguiente capitulo

By: Pame-Chan Neko


	2. Tratando de caminar

_**Hola a todos~**_

_**Perdon por perderme tanto tiempo u.u volvi a mis clases de ingles y por eso no me dio tiempo.**_

_**aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, espero saber que piensan de el mediante sus comentarios, para asi mejorarlo ^^**_

_**2.- Tratando de caminar**_

_**En mi camino de regreso desde que te dejé**_

_**Te olvidaré, te borraré, mi amor se quemó**_

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde entonces, aun sigo en contacto con tu familia para saber como sigue mi padre, y para ver cuanto dinero tengo que enviar por los gastos de ese viejo, mi madre por suerte esta a su lado, y lo pone en su lugar con la katana que jamás suelta, aun me extraña, pero es mejor seguir lejos de todo lo que me recuerde a ti.

A pesar de haber pasado ya 6 años un tengo pequeños fragmentos, de buenos momentos, utilizo los malos momentos para olvidarte poco a poco, en especial el ultimo recuerdo que me dejaste…

_**No pongas esa cara, esta es mi última conversación contigo**_

_**No te desanimes, no conozcas a otro chico como yo**_

_**Voy a ir por mi camino**_

Y solo hace 4 años que volví a escuchar tu voz, estaba dolido, y una parte de mi quería saber la verdad, pero no sabia como preguntártelo, aun así me arriesgue.

Llame a la casa Tendo, como la mayoría de las veces contestaba mi madre, y me preguntaba las preguntas de siempre, si estaba bien, si he comido, si me estoy cuidando bien, en fin, respondí cada una de sus preguntas, una vez terminado de hablar, le dije a mi madre si me podía pasar contigo, creo que jamás espero que le dijera tal cosa y un poco desconcertada por el tono de voz fue a llamarte.

Mi corazón estaba nervioso, pero el orgullo y la ira me invadieron… -hola- era tu voz, la reconozco, pero el tono frio que utilizas, pero que pasa? Debería ser yo el que te hable de esa manera tan fría después del daño que me hiciste

-Hola- contesto con el mismo tono de voz que utilizaste conmigo… que se siente eh? Tal vez si te importara tan solo un poco, te dolería al igual que yo, pero dudo mucho que hayas sentido alguna vez algo por mi- como has estado?-

-Bien, estoy estudiando medicina, es algo difícil, pero mis amigos de la facultad me ayudan mucho- "Amigos" me pregunto que clase de amigos serán, o si tienes alguna relación con alguno, A QUIEN LE IMPORTA! Te olvidare…- y a ti como te va? Donde te encuentras?-

-yo, pues me encuentro con una universidad, con una beca de deportes, me esta yendo muy bien, soy maestro de arte marcial libre, se podría decir que soy muy popular- lo que decía no era del todo mentira, era la verdad.

-me alegro mucho por ti- ya lo suponía, yo jamás te importe.

-bueno me tengo que ir, tengo que seguir estudiando, adiós-

-Adiós- colgué el teléfono.

_**Me estoy alejando más de ti, de a poco vas desapareciendo **_

_**No me olvides fácilmente, porque me dolerá demasiado.**_

Poco a poco fui despejando mi mente, ya empezaba a asimilar que no te interesaba, nunca te interese aunque me hayas dado señales de que si, y yo como un tonto caí a tus encantos, pero ahora no importa, podre olvidarte… aunque en lo profundo de mi corazón, deseo que tu jamás me olvides…

_**Estoy intentando caminar por estas calles sin ti (intentando)**_

_**Estoy intentando caminar por estas calles sin ti (intentando)**_

_**En mi camino de regreso desde que te deje**_

_**Te olvidaré, te borraré, mi amor se quemó**_

Aun así quiero superarme, y seguir sin ti, seguiré, no se si lo hago por venganza o por amor propio, pero me superare y lograre mis metas, de ser el mejor artista marcial del mundo.

Que caprichoso es el destino, me encuentro caminando por las calles de Nerima, cuando mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos por tu culpa, el torneo entre facultades de estilo libre es cerca de donde vives, mas bien que en la universidad que estas no hay tanta importancia a los deportes, mas es a la ciencia de la humanidad, pero… los recuerdos me invaden…

_**Creo que mi amor se va**_

_**Es como que se va con el viento y vuela lejos**_

_**Creo que todo esta cambiando**_

_**Creo que estas cambiando al igual que yo**_

Me mantengo firme en mi decisión, no volveré a llorar por ti. Oh no! Que te hice para que me castigues así…

-Hola Ranma-kun- me saluda Kasumi, ha cambiado mucho ahora es mas madura, y en su mano lleva un niño de 4 años, mi madre me conto, lastima que no estuve ahí, siempre vi a Kasumi como una hermana, si no mal recuerdo, creo que se llama Kotaru.

-Hola Kasumi, como has cambiado- miro al pequeño niño que se esconde tras de su madre, sonrió porque se parece a su padre.

-Kotaru, él es tu tío Ranma- sonríe Kasumi a su hijo y el sale con la misma sonrisa que ella y me mira, después de todo no me conocía.- Ranma-kun quieres ayudarme con esto por favor- sin darme cuenta antes me fije que Kasumi traía las compras del mercado, al ser mas supongo que es mas pesado, así que lo tomo en mis manos.- me acompañarías a la casa- sonríe, no puedo negarme, por mas que no desee verte, tengo que ayudarla, o tal vez… inconscientemente quiera verte.

El camino transcurrió en silencio, hasta llegar al dojo Tendo, no ha cambiado mucho, pero es de suponer que las personas de ahí si, mi madre hace 1 año que ya no vivía con ellos, pero tenían una casa muy cerca de aquí para visitar al Sr, Tendo. Así que no he sabido mucho de ellos por un tiempo.

-Hola Ranma, cuanto tiempo, como estas? – Sale de la casa el Dr. Tofu, ya mas maduro, sin perder la misma amabilidad de siempre.-Gracias por ayudar a Kasumi,- se dirige a Kasumi- mi amor, en otra esperas a que llegue a casa para acompañarte si?-

-Si amor, dejare estas cosas en la cocina, Ranma si quieres puedes pasar a la sala- sonríe y se dirige a la cocina, yo sigo al Dr. con su hijo a la sala. No puedo evitar preguntar.

Y los demás? Donde se encuentran? – me siento el el mismo lugar donde me sentaba cuando era tu prometido, malditos recuerdos, yo ya lo he superado.

Me mira y sonríe –Pues el Sr. Tendo se encuentra algo decaído de salud, esta muy depimido ya que tanto Nabiki como Akane se fueron de la casa…- mi corazón empezó a latir al escuchar tu nombre, te paso algo?

-por que se fueron?- quiero notarme lo mas calmado que podía, mientras que debajo de la mesa apretaba los puños al no obtener una respuesta rápida.

-ambas tenían buenas calificaciones, asi que obtuvieron una beca en la Universidad de Tokyo, la vez que llamaste aquí, estaban de vacaciones. Pero están bien, te mostrare unas fotos.- se levanto y como si supiera que vendría rápidamente dejo las fotos en la mesa para que mirara.

-Mi amor me ayudas?- llamo Kasumi desde la cocina. –Claro- en seguida vuelvo Ranma, puedes ir mirando las fotos- y desapareció, su hijo se fue tras ellos, ya que supongo tenia miedo de quedarse a solas conmigo, como cualquier pequeño a su edad. Me quede solo, asi que abri las fotos, habían muy pocas de Nabiki, pero ya era toda una mujer, su cuerpo ya había adquirido unas curvas bien delineadas. Hasta que la vi, a la única mujer que en verdad ame, Akane, al igual que yo quisiste olvidarme verdad? Tu cabello antes corto lo dejaste crecer como cuando nos conocimos, aun asi me gusta, no hay ningún desperfecto contigo, tu cuerpo ya no es de la chica marimacho pechos planos a la que conocía, ahora eras toda una mujer, tu cuerpo denotaba sensualidad e inocencia, algo muy raro de ver en una mujer, segui admirando tu belleza, hasta que me detuve en una particular foto, donde un chico te rodeaba con el brazo como abrazandote y tu sonreías al igual que el, yo lo vi, en esa ocacion. Sin tener mas animo de mirar, cerre el álbum, el dr. Volvió tome mi mochila y dije que tenia prisa por el torneo, Sali corriendo sin despedirme… corri sin rumbo, el torneo empezaba dentro de 3 horas asi que el tiempo sobraba.

_**Aunque duele, estoy aliviado**_

_**Aunque esos sentimientos eran pocos para mí**_

_**Me estas mirando nerviosamente, como una niña lloriqueando**_

_**Tus lágrimas se aferran a mis hombros que se han alejado**_

Sin darme cuenta mis pasos me llevaron me llevaron al lugar donde mis ilusiones contigo terminaron, donde te vi con aquel sujeto los recuerdos vuelven a mi mente

-Flashback-

Me escondí detrás de unas paredes y la observe en silencio, vi como te caías de rodillas tus manos apoyadas sobre el frio pavimento, estaba lloviendo, pero aun así pude notar claramente tus lagrimas, "ella será herida, siempre la lastimo de una u otra forma por mi cobardía, por mi estúpido orgullo"

Te abrazas a ti misma, queriéndote dar algo de calor, calor que en mis brazos hallabas de vez en cuando, pero no tenia fuerzas para acercarme a ti.

-Fin del flashback-

_**Decir adiós es dulce pero estoy bien aunque me duela**_

_**Sacare mi pie de tu sombra**_

_**Me sacare nuestro anillo también**_

Seco mis lagrimas con mi muñeca, borre todo rastro de ellas, no volveria a llorar, y mucho menos a causa tuya…

Pero para poder olvidarte completamente tengo que deshacerme de esto- entre mis manos sostengo el anillo que lo tengo desde la boda fallida, pensaba que cuando me sintiera totalmente seguro de tus sentimientos por mi te propondría matrimonio, no esperaba, que ese dia jamas llegaría.

_**Me estoy alejando más de ti, de a poco vas desapareciendo**_

_**No me odies porque me dolerá mucho**_

Sigo mi rumbo hacia la facultad para la competencia, las artes marciales son lo único que me permite borrarte de mi mente aunque sea por un corto tiempo, ya que tú también practicabas, con la carrera que estudias, dudo mucho que sigas en práctica. Verdad?

_**Estoy intentando caminar por estas calles sin ti (intentando)**_

_**Estoy intentando caminar por estas calles sin ti (intentando)**_

Llego a tiempo, me preparo, para la competencia, el equipo contrario no parece muy fuerte, desde que entre yo a la universidad mejore la rendición física de los estudiantes.

El duelo duro poco ganamos con facilidad, ya casi ni nos sorprendíamos, creo que nos estábamos volviendo egocéntricos, pero todo se debe al trabajo duro de mis compañeros.

Estamos volviendo a nuestra facultad, de nuevo me despido de ti, solo espero que estes mejor que yo.

_**Me duele, te extraño mucho**_

_**Me voy, me voy, me marcho**_

_**Probablemente no sepas, no puedes saberlo todavía**_

_**Te miro a ti quien esta luchando**_

Estamos en el bus dirijiendome a mi vida monótona, miro el paisaje, el cielo, el sol, las flores… todo absolutamente todo me recuerda a ti, no puedo evitar el extrañarte.

Sin que se diera cuenta el Dr. Tofu, tome una foto tuya, te admiro, por estar ahí, con tu bella sonrisa, porque tú sigues adelante, si tú puedes, yo también lo lograre.

_**Porque cada vez me duele más, voy a dejarte ir de esta manera**_

_**Las lágrimas fluyen debido a ti y a mí, nos amábamos tanto**_

Una lagrimilla salvaje se escapa por mi mejilla… mejilla al igual que tú, formo una pequeña sonrisa, mi corazón es terco al igual que tú, se niega a olvidarte, tiene esperanza de que lo sigas esperando, patético no?

_**Estoy intentando caminar por estas calles sin ti (intentando)**_

_**Estoy intentando caminar por estas calles sin ti (intentando)**_

_**Estoy intentando caminar por estas calles sin ti (intentando)**_

_**Estoy intentando caminar por estas calles sin ti (intentando)**_

Llegamos a la estación, me despido de mis amigos, y continuo mi rumbo hacia mi apartamento, miro el atardecer, solíamos mirarlo juntos, ahora no es lo mismo, pero da algo de paz a mi corazón.

Continuara…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, muchas gracias por los cometarios.**

**gracias a Lobo De Sombras, akarly y maxhika n_n  
**

**la cancion es de B1A4 - Tried to walk. es muy bonita y me inspiro para el fic**

**hasta pronto~ **

**By: Pame-Chan Neko**


	3. Perturbación

**Hola de nuevo**

**Perdonen que demore tanto TwT es que estoy pasando clases y me cuesta mucho el poder actualizar y de paso, que me acabo de lastimar D: si ;w; como guardo reposo y estoy aburrida en mi cama al fin me dio tiempo XD**

**Tanto Ranma, ahora es el turno de Akane y su versión, espero que les guste, dejen su comentario o crítica constructiva, me ayudara mucho n_n**

**3.- Distancia**

Ranma me dejo en claro que no siente nada por mí, el día en el cual me dejo plantada en el altar, desde ese momento lo supe, yo le confesé todo lo que siento por él, y el aun sabiendo lo que yo siento por él, me dejo.

**Ya no puedo recordar la forma en la que solías mirarme**

**Ni tampoco tus abrazos cálidos**

**¿Cuando dejamos de ser sinceros?**

**Ya no somos capaces de entendernos el uno al otro**

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde entonces, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad, solo que ahora estamos mas distanciados que antes, ya no recuerdo tus miradas ni tus abrazos, tus prometidas una a una fueron alejándose de ti, Shampoo volvió a China, junto con Musse y Colonge a entrenar y a que Shampoo se haga cargo de las amazonas, Ukyo se fue con Ryoga, creo están saliendo, ahora están mas apegados que antes, y Kodashi, se enamoro de Picolett ahora viven en Paris con una vida llena de lujos.

Tenía las pequeñas esperanzas de que nuestra relación mejorara con el tiempo, que seriamos capaces de mirarnos a los ojos y aclarar el hecho de la boda fallida, pero te alejabas mas, ya no puedo comprenderte como antes.

**Nuestras actitudes cambian lentamente**

**Es demasiado frio, incapaz de comprendernos**

**A medida que poco a poco nos cansamos**

**Y nos volvemos crueles, odio aun más a la débil de mí**

Ya no podía soportarlo más, ahora eras frio y distante ante mí, solo me hablabas de cosas triviales, pero nada más, estaba cansada.

En la escuela también me evitabas, yo tome la decisión que no volvería a sufrir por ti, por una tontería tuya, una vez más.

Volvía sola para así poder evitarte, no quería volver a ver tu mirada, ni tus ojos los cuales me cautivaban para seguir aferrándome a ti. Tan concentrada estaba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta que tropecé con alguien, cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llego, seta unos brazos aferrándose a mi cintura. Era un chico, muy guapo, de cabello castaños, se me hacia algo conocido

-Akane? - me pregunto.

-Quien eres? te conozco?

-Soy yo Akane acaso me olvidaste, soy Kai- abrí los ojos de sorpresa, y lo abrace.

-Kai, cuento tiempo, como has estado? -sonreí.

-pues bien, te extrañe mucho, cuéntame, de que me perdí cuando viaje a Corea del Sur hace como 3 años

Sin darme cuenta, lo seguí y le conté de todo, el era un amigo que conocí hace tiempo, era muy cercano a mí, pero su padre y el tenían que viajar a Seúl Corea, por seguir sus sueños, y perdimos contacto, pero el volver a verlo me alegro.

**Tú, no eres capaz de mirarme directamente a los ojos**

**Tú ya no tratas de leer mis pensamientos**

**Tú, ya no tratas de entender mis tristezas**

**Es porque ya no hemos intercambiado un pequeño "Te amo"**

Fui olvidando poco a poco a Ranma Kai estaba ganando rápidamente mi corazón, era siempre muy atento conmigo, me estaba comenzando a enamorar de él, siempre que podía en clases, miraba a Ranma de reojo pero nada entre nosotros cambiaba, todo seguía igual, así que empecé a ir a la casa de Kai, estando a su lado lograba despejar mi mente y distraerme un poco.

Hasta que un día, Kai me confesó que me amaba, yo no sabía que responder, estaba confundida, así que le dije que me dé un tiempo, el me entendió después de todo sabia lo de mi compromiso con Ranma, pero le aclare que no era por gusto, eso lo decidió nuestros padres sin consultárnoslo, así que solo somos amigos, aunque como estamos, amigos se oye tan lejano.

**No tenía idea al principio, pensé que eras porque estabas demasiado ocupado**

**Tus frías llamadas y reuniones**

**Pensé que si esperaba, volverías a mí**

**Debí haberte entendido, pero te alejabas aun más**

No podía ocultarlo, mi corazón aun sentía algo por Ranma, si ya lo hubiera olvidado, me hubiera resultado fácil darle el "si quiero ser tu novia" a Kai, pero como ingenua, tenía esperanzas. Decidí intentar acercarme a ti, pero parecías muy ocupado con tu entrenamiento, solo te veía en la cena ya que no te gustaba que interrumpiera tu entrenamiento, y después de terminar te ibas a dormir.

Pensé que cuando tuvieras tiempo, volverías a mí, por mi ventana y aclararíamos todo, esperaba, incluso había noches que no dormía solo por ti, pero nada, intentaba entender, ya que tenías torneos o encuentros con algunos de tus amigos para un duelo, pero parecía que te alejabas más.

**Me quede enterrada en el suelo**

**Tu figura desaparece lentamente**

**Ningún camino más podre mirar**

**Así que, por favor, ven a buscarme, sálvame rápidamente**

Al final se me hizo rutina ir a casa de Kai después de clases, el ya había terminado de estudiar hace mucho y se dedicaba a la escuela de baile que era lo que más le apasionaba, me enseñaba algo de vez en cuando, era divertido, me alegro mucho que el haya terminado de ser lo que se propuso, ya que era un cantante reconocido a nivel mundial, como Nerina es un pueblo casi en el olvido de la tecnología no lo sabía, hasta que el me conto. Estaba dirigiéndome a su casa

**Tú, no eres capaz de mirarme directamente a los ojos**

**Tú ya no tratas de leer mis pensamientos**

**Tú, ya no tratas de entender mi tristeza**

**Es porque ya no hemos intercambiado un pequeño "Te amo"**

Volvía a casa, acompañada de Kai después de salir de su casa, disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, Kai caminaba junto a mí, de pronto paso un borracho el cual me empujo, pero Kai logro agarrarme, sosteniéndome en sus brazos, sentí un escalofrió, gire mi cabeza y te encontré a ti, mirándonos, con una mirada de tristeza y desilusión, porque me miras así.

Viniste corriendo hacia mí, me tomaste de la cintura en un abrazo que demostraba posesividad, me apartaste y golpeaste a Kai, fui hacia ti y te golpee ¿Cómo te atrevías a golpearlo? el me ayudo a no lastimarme, tu siempre sacando tus razones, pero... tal vez sentías celos, vi como caías, de rodillas, derrotado, me acerque y te abrase, en cierta forma extrañaba a ese "Ranma".

**El día en que empaque mis problemas **

**Y en realidad, solo estaba yo, sola**

**Lloro como una tonta, pensé, que este debería de ser el final**

**No puedo recordar nada**

Vi como te levantabas, me miraste y sonreíste, -Serás feliz con él, verdad?- te fuiste sin darme oportunidad a responder, porque no lo sabía, Kai había despertado en mi ciertos sentimientos, los que tu habías apagado, pero aun así, seguía ahí ese amor, no estaba del todo apagado.

Te alejabas, caí de rodillas, deje que las lágrimas siguieran su curso. "Este será nuestro final?" deje correr libremente las lagrimas, ya no sabía ni quién era, mi corazón estaba partido en dos.

**Tú, no eres capaz de mirarme directamente a los ojos**

**Tú ya no tratas de leer mis pensamientos**

**Tú, ya no tratas de entender mi tristeza**

**Es porque ya no hemos intercambiado un pequeño "Te amo"**

Volví a casa, me fui directo a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de nada, me acosté en mi cama y me puse a recordar los sucesos de cómo te distanciabas de mi. Tú ya no me mirabas a los ojos, me evitabas, no me entendías, que paso con el Ranma que tanto amaba? Parece que murió con ese pequeño Te amo que dijiste cuando me creías muerta.

**Eres tú...**

Al día siguiente, me dijeron que e marchaste, fui a tu habitación, y efectivamente no estabas, mi corazón se hizo trizas en ese instante, me abandonaste, no luchaste por mí como siempre lo hacías, mire hacia mi familia, se veía muy triste por tu partida, no les daría el lujo de verme llorar, y menos por ti, fui a mi cuarto, me senté en mi escritorio, mire la foto la cual me regalaste en navidad, lagrimas rebeldes empezaron a caer.

-Baka... ahora no habrá marcha atrás,- guarde la foto, en mi cajón del escritorio y recordé la propuesta de Kai.

Desde hoy solo serás tú...

**CONTINUARA...**

**Bueno, que les pareció ._. Si lo sé, soy muy mala, TwT pero prometo un final feliz XD o tal vez no e.e okno XDD si habrá final feliz lol**

**Agradecer como siempre a los que dejan su cometario, me ayudan a continuar con el fic n_n**

**Continuare con la página en face, no sé de donde sacare tiempo pero intentare actualizarla **

**La Canción se llama Distancie de BoA ¬¬" Odio a esa mujer u.ú, busquen la Canción en You tube "BoA - Distance [Sub español + Romanización + Hangul]"**

**El chico guapo que sale ahí es mi novio u.ú okno XDD pero si es mío e.e XD Es Taemin y lo amo ;w; pero no me cae esa chica ¬¬" Tae merece algo mejor u3u**

**Estaban tan molesta que me inspiro en este fic :B XDD **

**Bueno, me despido abrazos psicológicos n_n XD**

**Besos**

**Atte. Pame-Chan Neko**


	4. Primer amor

**Hola a todos n_n**

**He actualizado rápido no? ._. Es porque sigo en reposo ;w; y estoy muy aburrida, nada que me recupere TwT y creo que esta empeorando D: pero bueno, sigamos con el fic.**

**En este capitulo Akane llega minutos después de que Ranma se había ido y el Dr. Tofu se fue a trabajar momentos después aparecerá****.**

* * *

**4.-Primer amor**

El tiempo sigue como si nada, yo ocultaba mis sentimientos después de tu partida, dejaste en claro que jamás sentiste algo por mí, así que decidida, comenzaría una nueva vida lejos de ti.

Acepte la propuesta de Kai, formalmente comenzamos una relación, el me ayudo mucho, sabe los sentimientos que sentía por ti, aun así no se dio por vencido, no como tu.

**Cuando la brisa, cálida y perfumada**

**Del viento pasa por mis mejillas**

**Pienso en tu rostro, aquel que me gustaba**

Terminado los estudios, obtuve una beca para la universidad, de Tokio al igual que Kai, les di la noticia a los de la familia y se alegraron, empaque mis cosas y me fui, estaba decidida a estudiar medicina, y Kai era mas apasionado por el baile y canto, tenia talento, aun así estudiaría arte, Tokio es una ciudad muy grande, pero daría mi mejor esfuerzo, aunque de vez en cuando te recordaba...

**Oh~ cuando veo que las flores silvestres**

**Florecen en medio de la calle**

**Pienso en ti, dejo de esconder mis recuerdos**

Sigo con mi vida, cada que veo unas rosas me hace recuerdo a aquella vez cuando creíste que era Nabiki, me abrazaste y m dijiste "Te amo" yo, sinceramente, me lo creí por un momento, estaba sonrojada y feliz por dentro, pero después dijiste que solo era una broma para Nabiki en la cual había caído, aun seguía molesta, y tu en señal de paz, me regalaste aquellas rosas, sonreí de nuevo por ti.

Ahora Kai tiene ese mismo detalle conmigo, no puedo evitar acordarme de ti, mi mirada se ensombrece un poco, trato de ocultarlo por Kai, quiero olvidarte de una vez, pero me llevara mucho tiempo.

**My baby illa illa illa**

**Baby illa illa illa**

**Baby illa illa illa nunca olvido amor**

Ya ha pasado 8 meses desde que mi relación con Kai, pero aun así, no logro borrarte. Es como si mi corazón se negara a perderte, aunque tu pensabas que el doctor Tofu fue mi primer amor, estabas muy equivocado, porque el amor que sentía por él era tenue, comparado con el amor que te demostré a ti, aunque este con Kai, mi corazón te busca a ti.

**Porque el primer amor es bello**

**Porque el primer amor es como una flor**

**Que en primavera muestra su esplendor**

**Oh~ tan destellante como una flor**

Ahora ya crecí, tengo buenos momentos en la universidad, tengo amigos que siempre me apoyan, una de ellas es Juniel, que me entiende, comprende mis sentimientos, cree que debería ir por Ranma, pero...no puedo, después de todo estoy con Kai, además no se donde podrá estar, otra de mis amigas en la facultad es Hyorin ella es todo lo opuesto a Juniel, pero aun así es mi amiga, dice que debería de seguir con mi relación con Kai después de todo levamos mucho tiempo. Aunque logren confundirme aun mas, las quiero, se preocupan por mí después de todo.

**Porque el primer amor es como un niño**

**Porque el primer amor es inexperto**

**Porque no se sabe si al dar amor también lo recibirás**

**Illa illa illa, illa illa illa**

**illa illa illa, mi amor, adiós**

Kai y yo llevamos tiempo saliendo juntos, hasta que un día, me llevo a cenar aun restaurante, era muy lujoso, nos sentamos y la platica fue amena, de cosas triviales, terminada la cena, se acercó a mi, se arrodillo y me pidió matrimonio, mostrándome un anillo de compromiso... yo me quede sin palabras, pero acepte, tal vez sea por costumbre de estar a su lado después de que te marchaste, o tal vez lo quiero, pero este sentimiento que siento por él no es amor. Él me dijo que primero seria un compromiso, terminados nuestros estudios nos casaríamos, por mi estaba bien, no quería adelantarme.

**Cuando veo salir las estrellas en este oscuro cielo**

**Los recuerdos vienen a mí**

**Saco mi viejo diario que habla de ti**

Recostada en mi habitación de mi nuevo hogar, miro hacia la ventana, recordando los momentos en los cuales, peleábamos, y tu como siempre venias a pedirme perdón, apareciendo en mi ventana, al final siempre terminaba perdonándote... me senté en mi escritorio, del pequeño cajón saque mi pequeño y viejo diario, ya no lo utilizaba, solo escribía los pequeños momentos entre tu y yo, para mi eran muy especiales, incluso escribía nuestras peleas o las veces que llore por tu culpa, pero en todo el pequeño libro tu y yo éramos los personajes principales.

**My baby illa illa illa**

**Baby illa illa illa**

**Baby illa illa illa nunca olvido amor**

Me recuesto en mi cama, miro mi mano derecha, el cual posee el anillo de Kai, de mis ojos empiezan a escapar pequeñas lagrimas, todo ese tiempo que estuve con Ranma me hice ilusiones con el, con que algún día nos casaríamos, que formaríamos una familia y nos encargaríamos del Dojo, para que al final, terminara haciendo todo lo contrario. Porque me resulta tan difícil olvidarte, ya me recicle a la idea que jamás podre borrarte de mi corazón, lo acepto, siempre serás importante para mí, aunque tú ya te hayas olvidado de mí

**Porque el primer amor es bello**

**Porque el primer amor es como una flor**

**Que en primavera muestra su esplendor**

**Oh~ tan destellante como una flor**

**Porque el primer amor es como un niño**

**Porque el primer amor es inexperto**

**Porque no se sabe si al dar amor también lo recibirás**

Ya empezaron las vacaciones en mi facultad, quería aprovechar para visitar a mi familia ya que por los estudios y exámenes no me di tiempo para estar con ellos, así que empaque mis cosas y decidí ir de nuevo a Nerina, Kai iría a visitar a su familia en Corea Seúl, así que después de pasar un rato con ellos, vendría a mi casa y pediría formalmente mi mano en matrimonio.

Voy a tomar el vuelo que me llevara a Nerina, Juniel vendrá conmigo ya que tiene unos familiares cerca de la zona, subimos y el viaje me pareció eterno, llegamos al aeropuerto, recogimos nuestras cosas, deje a Juniel cerca de donde estaba sus tíos, y me dirigí hacia al dojo, tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos.

**Yo era muy joven entonces, yo no sabia lo que hacia**

**Oh~ mi amor, adiós, ahora creo saber lo que sentí**

**Te llamo en mis pensamientos**

**illa illa illa, illa illa illa**

Me paro en frente del dojo, ahora no se si tocar o entrar directamente, decido que seria mejor entrar y darle una sorpresa, entro a la casa.

-Ya llegue!- no escucho alboroto alguno- hay alguien?- de pronto veo a un niño de 4 años, ocultándose detrás de la puerta, mirándome con miedo.

-mama!- grito el pequeño.

-Que pasa Kotaru?- de pronto aparece Kasumi, mas madura, su pelo largo, denotando que ya había madurado, me mira, como si fuera una ilusión. -Akane? eres tu?-se acerca mas a mi.

-Kasumi, que gusto volverte a ver.- sonrió y me acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella correspondió al abrazo, hace mucho que no sentía ese amor fraternal.

-Akane, pasa recuerda que es tu casa- dice sonriendo- este es Kotaru- me dice mostrándome al niño que se ocultaba detrás de ella- Kotaru, ella es tu tía Akane- el niño empieza a sonreír, tenia la misma cálida sonrisa como la de Kasumi.

Entramos a la sala, me senté en el mismo lugar de siempre, mire a mí alrededor, pocas cosas habían cambiado, sabía algo de la boda, pero no conocía a mi sobrino en persona, tenía un gran parecido con el doctor Tofu.

-que sorpresas por estas fechas, Ranma también vino de visita - mi corazón empezó a palpitar... - y como ha estado? pregunte

-Pues no nos ha contado mucho, por estas fechas esta participando en una competencia de artes marciales, y creo que se quedara por un tiempo,

**Porque el primer amor es doloroso**

**Porque el primer amor, es como una fiebre**

**Después de enfermar sin razón**

**Oh~ te conviertes en un adulto**

Baje la mirada -Oh~ ya veo... -no sabia si estar feliz por saber que estas cerca de aquí estar triste, ya que nada será igual que antes, ahora estoy comprometida, aunque mis sentimientos por ti persisten, pero no puedo hacerle daño a Kai él no se lo merece. Ya es tiempo que tome mis propias decisiones, no soy la misma niña de ayer.

Empezamos a hablar de cosas triviales, de como estaba cada uno, hasta que llego el doctor Tofu, yo quería ir a desempacar mis cosas aparte me sentía algo incomoda, a pesar de ser parte de mi familia, no me acostumbraba, subí a mi cuarto todo seguía igual. Mire en mi escritorio seguía la foto que Ranma me regalo en navidad.

**Porque el primer amor no se puede dar**

**Porque el primer amor es eterno**

**Pues a pesar de amar tanto, no lo puedes alcanzar**

**illa illa illa, illa illa illa**

**illa illa illa, mi amor, adiós**

Empiezo a acariciar la imagen tuya, sonrió, al recordar los momentos vividos, de pronto observo mi mano, el anillo de compromiso de Kai, dejo escapar un leve suspiros, mi mente esta confundida, y más aun al saber que estas por aquí. Me recuesto un rato en mi cama, porque el destino se empeña en hacernos daño...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno que les parece ._. Dejen sus comentarios que nada les cuesta ¬¬" okno XDD tampoco los voy a obligar :c**

**La canción que utilice para el fic es de "Juniel - Illa Illa [Sub español + Romanización + Hangul]"**

**Les prometo que el siguiente capitulo será el recuento ya que en estos momentos ellos se encuentran en la misma ciudad ^^**

**Y mucho mas adelante habrá lemon *¬* okno XD o tal vez e.e todo depende si siguen comentando XD**

**Bueno agradecer a los comentarios anteriores, por eso me anime a continuar rápido ^^**

**Me despido, abrazos y besos**

**atte: Pame-Chan Neko**


	5. Estúpido amor

**Hola a todos ^^**

**Como han estado? Perdonen la tardanza ;w; no tenia tiempo subtitular videos, hacer fics, :c reuniones, voy a volverme loca XD**

**Bueno este es otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado ;w;**

* * *

**Estúpido amor**

Después del hecho que sucedió al ir a la casa Tendo, me prometí a mi mismo no volver a pisar esa casa, porque por más que tratara, todo ahí me recordaba a Akane, así que si quería olvidarla necesitaba mantenerme alejado, era muy difícil ya que me encontraba cerca de ahí y de paso estar pisando la Ciudad de Nerima donde tanto recuerdos, felices como tristes me atormentan.

**Si, aquí vamos otra vez**

**Toma un profundo aliento porque esto es realmente duro**

Me encontraba trotando, para el siguiente evento, ya era tarde, por tantos sentimientos encontrados me había costado conciliar el sueño y tenía que llegar a tiempo para el siguiente evento, así que apresure mis pasos, de pronto una figura familiar puedo divisar a lo lejos, mientras más me acerco, me quedo sin aliento, después de tanto tiempo, la tengo frente a mí.

Mi corazón late aceleradamente, veo tu cabello largo, tu hermosa figura, has madurado, pero no sé si tu carácter también, llevas un vestido color verde azulado, te llega a medio muslo, se puede observar tus bien formadas piernas, adornado con pequeños volados en tu pecho, muerdo mi lengua al recordar los insultos que te decía, siento como si me estuvieras refregando en la cara lo que perdí, por no perseguirte.

**¿Dónde estas y que estas haciendo?**

**Me estoy poniendo nervioso, completamente solo otra vez**

**Que es con lo que estas tan ocupada que estas evitándome**

**¿Dónde estas, A dónde vas? ¿Qué es lo que haces durante toda la noche?**

Veo que lentamente volteas, rápidamente salto hasta la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de ahí, miras unas hojas caer, pero no prestas más atención, sigues con tu camino, yo sigilosamente te sigo, sin importarme la competencia, confió en mis pupilos sé que lograran la victoria, veo que hablas por teléfono, pero no logro escuchar, así que con cautela y sigilo me acerco, y escondo mi presencia.

De pronto una rama empieza crujir, se rompe, caigo, pero logro aterrizar perfectamente, pero para mi mala suerte, aterrizo en frente de Akane, ella voltea, nuestras miradas se cruzan, hay un silencio sepulcral, ya que es bastante tiempo que no nos vemos pro ella es la primera en romper el incomodo silencio.

-Hola Ranma...- Dice recorriéndome con la mirada, es difícil no hacerlo ya que he madurado bastante, y no es por presumir, lentamente me levanto, con una voz fría respondo...

-Hola Akane, cuanto tiempo, como has estado?... -yo también la devoro con la mirada, las veces que me llamo pervertido, empiezo a creer que tenia razón, intento evitar mirarla pero posee un cuerpo que resalta su belleza, las curvas finas, bien delineadas, una estrecha cintura, sus finas y sedosas piernas, su pechos, los cuales crecieron con el tiempo, sus ojos color chocolate, sus pequeños y delgados labios...

**Deja de ser tímida y pretender que haces otra cosa**

**Me estoy volviendo loco, para de hablar de otras cosas ahora**

**La persona que esta en frente de ti en estos momentos soy yo**

**Estoy harto de tus mentiras (¡Estas se detienen aquí!)**

Empezamos a caminar, no es que la estuviera siguiendo, el encuentro de la universidad a la cual represento se encuentra en la misma dirección a la cual ella se dirige.

-pues he estado bien, estudiando es mas difícil de lo que me esperaba, pero es fácil con amigos que te ayuden, y tu como has estado?- me mira y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

Miro el suelo, si claro "Amigos" empiezo a recordar a ese imbécil con el cual te vi aquel dame decías que era tu amigo...y el cual era el mismo el que estaba en la foto. Tu y tú mentiras, que otras mentiras me abras dicho cuando convivía con tu familia.

**Solo estaba asegurándome. (Esta comprobado, comprobado)**

**Porque me gustas demasiado (Comprobando, comprobando)**

**Estaba simplemente asegurándome. (Comprobando, comprobando)**

**Cuidadosamente, sin que nadie lo sepa.**

-Si claro, con amigos así, todo en la vida es fácil, - lo dije con sarcasmo.

-Que intentas decir? - Frunce el entrecejo.

-No nada...- miro el resto del camino como si no fuera nada importante. Si se enojo es porque es verdad, el imbécil ese esta en la misma universidad que ella.-Como vez he estado bien, entrenando, como siempre, las artes marciales siguen en mi vida...-"pero no tu" termino la frase en mis pensamientos

**Estúpido amor, yo soy el tonto.**

**Estúpido amor, esto es debido a ti.**

**Estúpido amor, yo soy el tonto.**

**No podía confiar en ti, así que me asegure de comprobarlo y vigilarte.**

Me siento como un tonto, el motivo por el cual entre a la universidad, era para olvidarme de ella, así tener otras cosas en que pensar, pero no podía decírselo, parecería un arrastrado y me sentiría mucho peor al ser considerado poca cosa para ella.

-Oye Ranma, no quieres ira tomar unos helados? Hace tiempo que no vamos, que dices? yo invito.- Todavía hay tiempo para un helado, además no se si la volveré a ver, pero que manera mas fría de ser, el tiempo la cambio, como si no le pesara nuestro ultimo encuentro, si ella era así de fría, pes yo también lo seré.

-Claro, vamos.

**¿Me amas de la manera que yo te amo? (quiero saber)**

**¿Vas a mostrármelo donde sea que vayamos como lo hago yo? (Quiero saber)**

**Mientras el tiempo pasa, mi amor por ti crece**

**Cuanto más crece me siento más inseguro**

**Sigo deseando comprobar tu amor cada noche**

Nos dirigimos a la heladería mas cercana, nos compramos los helados, yo de granizado y tu como siempre vainilla, nos sentamos en la mesa, que tenia una vista hacia el parque de al lado, empezamos a comer, otra vez ese incomodo silencio, esta vez soy yo quien rompe el silencio

-Y... ya tienes novio?- DIABLOS! Soy demasiado obvio- digo...etto...pregunto porque has cambiado, ahora si eres mas femenina que antes...-bien... de la que me salve

-No se si tomarlo, como un insulto o un alago...-vuelve a tomar la cucharilla y come una porción del helado. - pues si tengo...- vi que su mirada reflejaba duda, una pequeña luz de esperanza brillaba en mi corazón.

-Y... Lo amas?...- quería saberlo, lo necesitaba.

-yo...

**Deja de ser tímida y pretender que haces otra cosa**

**Me estoy volviendo loco, para de hablar de otras cosas ahora**

**La persona que esta en frente de ti en estos momentos soy yo**

**Estoy harto de tus mentiras (¡Estas se detienen aquí!)**

Maldito aparato!

-perdona...- contesta su celular.- Juniel, si lo se, perdón, surgió un percance, no es nada grabe, encontré a un amigo y por eso demore, si si voy enseguida, nos vemos pronto.

-Lo siento Ranma perdóname tengo que ir, espero nos volvamos a ver, tienes celular? anota mi numero, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo. –Sonríe y me deja su número.

-Esta bien, yo también, me tengo que ir dentro de poco empezara el siguiente torneo y tengo que estar presente, adiós

**Solo estaba asegurándome. (Esta comprobado, comprobado)**

**Porque me gustas demasiado (Comprobando, comprobando)**

**Estaba simplemente asegurándome. (Comprobando, comprobando)**

**Cuidadosamente, sin que nadie lo sepa.**

**Estúpido amor, yo soy el tonto.**

**Estúpido amor, esto es debido a ti.**

**Estúpido amor, yo soy el tonto.**

**No podía confiar en ti, así que me asegure de comprobarlo y vigilarte.**

Me dirijo por mi camino y ella por el suyo, estaba tan cerca de saber la verdad, es que acaso, seguiré sufriendo en silencio, pero, no fue todo en vano, tomo mi celular, miro su numero, una pequeña sonrisa, surca mis labios.

Llego al torneo a tiempo, ganamos como siempre, al estar al mando y entrenar a los miembros de la universidad, se vuelven cada día mas fuerte, logrando que me enorgullezca, incluso llego a agradecer a mi padre por haberme entrenado.

**Lo siento nena, (tu sabes que te amo, te amo)**

**Lo siento nena, (sabes que te amo, te amo)**

**Lo siento nena, lo siento nena, (No quise decir eso)**

**Chica, deja de romper mi corazón, no puedo dejar de amarte chica**

**Chica deja de romper mi corazón, solo mi corazón esta lastimado**

Llego a mi apartamento, me recuesto en mi cama, este día fue muy difícil, para mi, no por la competencia, si no por el encuentro con Akane, jamás pensé que este tonto sentimiento, volvería a mí con el simple hecho de verla una vez más

**Solo estaba asegurándome. (Esta comprobado, comprobado)**

**Porque me gustas demasiado (Comprobando, comprobando)**

**Estaba simplemente asegurándome. (Comprobando, comprobando)**

**Cuidadosamente, sin que nadie lo sepa.**

**Estúpido amor, yo soy el tonto.**

**Estúpido amor, esto es debido a ti.**

**Estúpido amor, yo soy el tonto.**

**No podía confiar en ti, así que me asegure de comprobarlo y vigilarte.**

Saco la foto de Akane que muy celosamente guardo debajo de mi almohada, contemplando su bello rostro, como es que un ser tan hermoso y perfecto ante mis ojos como tu, puede llegar a hacerme tanto daño?

Simplemente, no lo se, o es un misterio...

* * *

**CONTINUARA…**

**Bien que les parecio *w* espero les haya gustado háganmelo saber con sus Reviews para que vaya mejorando la historia**

**En el anterios capitulo me llenaron de comentarios *O* muchas gracias a: ****maxhika****,****kikyo4, ****Barby, ****ZNTA, ****alice bezarius echizen**

***Maxhika: viniendo de ti es un honor tus halagos*w* ya que te considero una de mis autoras favoritas espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado ^^ y si no lo siento :c prometo que el siguiente capitulo estará mejor, y recién leí los mensajes q me enviaste por Inbox XD estoy aprendiendo a utilizar esta pagina, no te preocupes, ya estoy bien **

***kikyo4: si tardo un poco, ahora estoy un poco libre por el carnaval aquí en Bolivia, y como no me gusta pasarla gastando agua me quedare y actualizare unos 2 capitulos mas ya que solo estoy de vaga por 3 días **

***Alice Bezarius echizen: si no soy buena poniendo títulos ;w; gomen~ u/u**

**La canción que utilice esta vez fue de "Supernova-Stupid love [Sub español + Romanizacion + Hangul]"**

**Les tengo una pregunta mis queridos lectores, sinceramente, escuchan las canciones? ._. esa duda no me deja dormir ;w; respondan sii? **

**Sin mas que decir me despido, actualizare mañana hoy hare el siguiente capitulo ^^**

**Hasta pronto**

**Atte: Pame-Chan Neko **


	6. Pasado ya no, alrededor de cualquier

**Hola a todos~ **

**Perdonen la tardanza D: es que estoy participando en un evento para este sábado, eso es lo que me mantuvo ocupada este tiempo, perdonen por tardar tanto :c**

**Bueno sin mas que decir les dejo el fic ^^ espero sea de su agrado c:**

* * *

**6-.****Pasado ya no, alrededor de cualquier**

**No sabía que terminaríamos tan fácilmente**

**Mis lágrimas no se detienen**

Me dirijo calmadamente a la casa de mi amiga, antes de que mis lagrimas quieran traicionarme otra vez, no esperaba verte tan pronto, estúpido destino el cual juega tan dolorosamente conmigo.

Llego a la casa de los tíos de Juniel toco la puerta, para mi suerte abre Juniel. Me abrazo hacia ella y empiezo a llorar libremente.

Poco a poco empiezo a calmarme, Juniel se despide de sus tíos, y me acompaña hasta mi casa, entramos a mi habitación, Kasumi estaba con Kotaru y el Dr. Tofu se fue a atender la clínica, dejo a Juniel en mi cuarto mientras me dirijo al baño a lavarme mi cara.

**Tu cepillo de dientes que estaba en mi lavabo, no esta**

**Tu olor fuerte que estaba aquí, no esta**

**Quiero decirte que te amo pero…**

**Mi número aparecería como desconocido en tu teléfono**

En el lavabo ya no esta su cepillo de dientes, el compartir tanto tiempo juntos, viviendo como si ya fuéramos un matrimonio, el estar en el lugar donde están todos nuestros recuerdos, desvió mi mirada, lavo mi cara mientras intento calmarme, creo que fui demasiado dura con el, pero el parece que esta bien, toda su vida ahora es perfecta mientras no este a su lado.

Saco mi celular con su numero, el cual intercambiamos en nuestro primer encuentro, quisiera decirle tantas cosas, pero como asegurar que el corresponda a mis sentimientos, guardo el dichoso aparato y vuelvo a mi habitación.

**Tu foto en el portarretratos, no esta **

**El cabello suelto que estaba aquí, no esta**

**Camino por las calles sin pensarlo**

**Y las lágrimas siguen cayendo.**

Llego a mi habitación, le cuento a Juniel lo ocurrido, todo lo que paso en nuestro inesperado encuentro.

-debiste quedarte con el y entablar una conversación, acaso no te inquieta que tenga a alguien mas, tu aquí sufriendo y el con otra…- sus palabras retumban en mi cabeza, claro que me preocupaba pero… no podía mostrarle ese lado mio el cual aun lo ama y lo espera como una tonta enamorada… no.

-Si lo tiene para que intervenir mas, tal vez él es feliz con ella, no tengo porque meterme en su vida ahora que ha madurado.-de nuevo mi orgullo habla mas que el corazón.

-Esta bien Akane, pero después no digas que soy mala amiga, que no te lo advertí-suspira- Oh! Ya es tarde, mis tíos me mataran…-se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa- voy y cierro la puerta, el camino fue hablando de los estudios de las becas para los cursos de post-grado, de como estaría Hyorin, hasta llegar a su casa, me despido de ella con un abrazo, prometiéndole que lo contaría todo y que en verdad escucho sus concejos, siempre y cuando el orgullo me deje expresarme libremente.

Camino sin saber a donde, recordando nuestro pequeño encuentro, mis pensamientos se pierden en ti, en cuanto has cambiado, tu cuerpo mas robusto delineando la perfección misma de tus bien marcados músculos, el color de tus ojos los cuales me dejaron sin aliento, siempre tan profundo pero difícil de leerlos o será que solo son impenetrables para mi, suspiro ante este pasamientos, miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro en el parque, mis pasos me llevan hacia los columpios me senté en uno de ellos, y empecé a columpiarme lentamente, las palabras de Juniel tienen sentido tal vez… el ya encontró alguien a quien amar y yo como una tonta sigo esperándolo. Siento algo cálido recorrer mis mejillas, son más lágrimas.

**Porque ya no estas aquí, no puedo respirar**

**Porque ya no estas aquí, no puedo permanecer a tu alrededor**

**Me estoy muriendo, pero tú no estas aquí**

Seco mis lágrimas lentamente, creo que fue una terrible idea venir, con solo haberte visto en aquella ocasión causaste que mi corazón diera un brinco y los sentimientos que oculte por ti, quieran salir libremente.

**Porque ya no estas aquí, no puedo sonreír**

**Porque ya no estas junto a mí, sigo destrozándome**

**Odio esto, ahora no tengo un lugar donde apoyarme**

Pero vuelve a mi ese sentimiento de vacío que experimente cuando me rechazaste el día de la casi boda, por esa estúpida agua del hombre ahogado, entiendo que desearas ser un hombre completo, pero no podías esperar un poco, no podías abrir el corazón como lo hiciste el día en el que creíste que estaba muerta? O tengo que estar muerta para que me ames en verdad? Eres un enigma para mi, por eso intento con Kai, él es todo lo contrario a ti, tal vez por eso me cuesta mas enamorarme de él, pero ya no hay marcha atrás, lo hecho, hecho esta. Ya es demasiado tarde…

**¿Por qué me estoy marchitando tontamente cada día?**

**Como una flor que perdió su luz, te he perdido**

**Solo puedo decir que duele, me duele, es triste, yo sola**

**Una vez más, esta noche, duermo mientras lloro**

Me levanto mientras retorno a casa, nada lograre lamentándome, Kasumi como siempre en la cocina, junto con el pequeño Kotaru, preparando la cena, le digo que no tengo apetito, y que me iría a mi habitación, subo las escaleras, abro la puerta, camino unos cuantos pasos y me tumbo en la cama, abrazo la almohada como si fuera mi ser amado, me pongo a pensar en mi vida rutinaria, sin ningún sentido desde que te marchaste, las lagrimas de nuevo me invaden.

**Debería de haberme emborrachado, me odio a mi misma**

**Quiero luchar, pero ni siquiera puedo luchar más**

**Porque no estas aquí, porque no estas aquí**

**No tengo nada que decir sobre esto**

Son las 1 de la madrugada, para dormir mas rápido, no seria mejor beber? Saco de entre mis maletas una botella de sake, pensaba dárselo a Kasumi, pero como tiene un hijo además de ser una responsable ama de casa dudo mucho que lo tomen algún día, además en estos momentos yo lo necesito, la destapo, me sirvo en un pequeño vasito, y lo tomo todo, siento como ese amargo y cálido liquido pasa por mi boca y desciende.

No estoy acostumbrada a beber, pero dudo que una botella me haga mal. Aunque siento que me da algo de vueltas la cabeza pero no me importa, ya nada importa porque no estas aquí, yo te deje ir, y no sabes cuanto me pesa haberlo hecho, me lo terminare lamentando el resto de mi vida, pero nada puedo hacer. Vuelvo a tomar otro trago mientras estoy sentada en mi escritorio, tomo otro vasito, empiezo a ver borroso. Dejo escapar el vasito, mientras apoyo mi cabeza en mi escritorio, no soportaba el mareo.

**Porque ya no estas aquí, no puedo respirar**

**Porque ya no estas aquí, no puedo permanecer a tu alrededor**

**Me estoy muriendo, pero tú no estas aquí**

Como te odio, idiota, todo lo que me pasa es tu culpa, que no fui tan obvia con mis sentimientos, parecía que todos lo sabían en la casi boda, menos tu, o te haces o eres tonto, pero a mi me daba igual, después de todo, es difícil discutirle al amor.

**Porque ya no estas aquí, no puedo sonreír**

**Porque ya no estas junto a mí, sigo destrozándome**

**Odio esto, ahora no tengo un lugar donde apoyarme**

Me quedo profundamente dormida, en mis sueños aparecen los momentos felices, después cambia radicalmente a como estoy ahora, sola, sin tu presencia.

**Porque no estas aquí**

**Regresa…**

En el sueño, caigo de rodillas llorando y golpeando el piso con fuerza, porque no estas aquí? De pronto a lo lejos veo tu figura, cada vez mas pequeña, estiro mi brazo intentando alcanzarte… pero parece inútil, entonces te llamo…

-Ranma… regresa…

**CONTINUARA… **

* * *

**Y que les pareció? *w* sé que soy muy mala :c gomen~ pero les prometo un final…. Que sea sorpresa XD**

**Dejen sus reviews hoy los lei y por eso me vi que estaban ansiosos por el siguiente capitulo así que dije si o si lo termino hoy.**

**Muchas gracias a Maxhica, znta, kikyo4 y mercedes por su reviews y también a los demás que han leído pero que por otro motivo no han dejado c:**

**La canción de este fic es "Sistar 19 – Gone Not Around Any Longer [Sub esp + Romanización + Hangul]"**

**Una estrofa de la siguiente canción :3**

"_No te vayas" esa tonta ni siquiera puede decirme eso_

_¿Por qué solo miro a esa tonta?_

_La tonta de ti…_

**Bueno, me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo, les prometo que no me tardare mas de una semana en subirlo ^^**

**Hasta pronto, cuídense si? **

**By; Pame-Chan Neko :3**


	7. Atrápame

**Hola a todos… ^^**

**Perdonen la tardanza :c no es mi culpa ;w; es de SHINee ¬/¬ ellos volvieron con su comeback y tengo q descargar sus videos subtitularlos y de paso tienen como una historia sobre ellos de 12 capítulos que tengo q subtitular D: pero bueno, no estamos para hablar de mi XD espero les guste el fic :3 estaba inspirada por SHINee *^***

* * *

**Atrápame.**

Me despierto, otro día común en mi monótona vida, hago las misma cosas que de costumbre, voy al centro de Nerima para correr y ejercitarme por la mañana después regreso a mi apartamento tomo un baño de agua fría, después de tanto tiempo estoy libre de mi maldición, ahora si soy una persona normal… ahora que tengo todo, ¿Por qué no soy completamente feliz?. Esa respuesta tiene nombre y apellido en mi corazón pero la razón se niega a decirlo.

**Atrápame chica~**

**Atrápame ahora~**

**Atrápame si quieres**

**Atrápame si…**

Me dirijo a la universidad próxima ya que tendremos otro encuentro, en cuanto llego a la universidad busco a Tao uno de mis mejores amigos en este tiempo que me he encontrado distanciado, tanto de mi familia como de mis amigos en Nerima, empezamos a hacer algunos calentamientos, debo de admitir, que él es muy bueno en las artes marciales es un buen rival siempre que me encuentro triste se ofrece a un encuentro para que desquite mi ira, pero casi siempre terminamos cansados ya que ambos somos buenos en artes marciales.

-estas distraído… -dice Tao mientras me da un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-Tanto se nota? – dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Solo para mí, te conozco muy bien, a ti te pasa algo, dime…

-No es nada, olvídalo.

-Acaso es Akane – me quedo quieto por un momento, no puedo ocultarle nada, en un leve movimiento asiento con mi cabeza.

-Tanto daño que te ha hecho y lo sigue asiendo, deberías de una buena vez olvidarte de ella.

-es fácil decirlo pero no hacerlo, y peor aun si estoy en la misma ciudad en la que ella se encuentra. –dejo escapar un suspiro.

-Así que vive aquí, quiero conocerla

-no lo creo, sabes perfectamente el tipo de "relación" que tenemos.

-bueno eso si, pero quien sabe, tal vez, en un futuro.

-El torneo ya va a comenzar a los participantes se les ruega tomar posiciones

-nos llaman, vamos…-Salí en dirección al torneo.

**Ni siquiera una sola vez**

**Hasta el final, nunca me abriste tu corazón.**

**Siento como si estuviera frente a una pared**

**¿Lo sabes?**

La competencia fue intensa, uno que otro participante del equipo contrario ofrecía resistencia, pero igual lo derrotábamos, en fin de cuentas ganamos. Me despedí de Tao y regrese a mi apartamento. Tome una ducha, me relajee, fui a cambiarme para luego sentarme en la orilla de la cama, pensar… necesito respuestas, las quiero ya!

**Estas a mi lado, pero sigo sintiéndome mas solo**

**Esta noche, esta noche, esta noche**

**Espere por ti, pero esto realmente no esta funcionando**

**Te dejare ahora.**

Me levanto con pasos decididos salgo a la calle, saltando por los tejados,a una dirección ya conocida para mi, me detengo frente a su casa, llego hasta su ventana, ahora la duda me invade, donde esta el Ranma Saotome que no le teme a nada, pues su mayor temor ya se presento hace tiempo al ver al amor de su vida con alguien mas, ahora se encuentra un Ranma con mas rencor, pero no sabe si el rencor es hacia ella o hacia él por no haber hecho méritos cuando la tenia a su lado.

"**No te vayas" esa tonta ni siquiera puede decirme eso**

**¿Por qué solo miro a esa tonta?**

**La tonta de ti.**

Lentamente entro a su habitación, sin hacer ningún ruido, siento un olor a sake? Miro el escritorio y ahí estaba Akane, apoyada en su escritorio con olor a sake, ha bebido, pero que tonta, a ella no le gusta el alcohol, en todo el tiempo que he estado conviviendo con ella, siempre a rechazado las bebidas, de seguro esta estresada o algo, pero jamás la había encontrado en ese estado.

**Nena atrápame, atrápame, atrápame chica esta noche**

**Antes de que me vaya, (lo digo en serio, lo digo en serio)**

**Si tan solo te aferraras a mí, detenme, llora y golpéame**

**Y dame una razón, (lo digo en serio, lo digo en serio)**

La miro detenidamente, sus largos cabellos azulados, sus pequeños y delicados labios, sus mejillas un tanto sonrojada, sin duda es hermosa, siempre lo fue, y yo jamas pude demostrarle libremente lo que mi corazón siente por ella, lo ocultaba con tontas mentiras para evitar el posible rechazo que sintieras hacia mi, si no correspondias a mis sentimientos.

-un momento… sus mejillas están sonrojadas- susurro y con suavidad pongo una de mis manos sobre su frente -su temperatura es normal- dejo escapar un suspiro- que tonta se enfermara si se queda así.

**Oh, no lo se, ¿he estado en lo profundo de tu corazón o no?**

**Tengo curiosidad acerca de eso**

**Antes de que me canse, dime, dime, respóndeme**

Con cuidado como si se tratara de una muñeca de cristal acomodo mis brazos sobre su fino cuerpo, para levantarla con cuidado sin que se despierte, no quiero que se lleve una sorpresa desagradable, de seguro si me ve me llamara pervertido.

**El tiempo te atara así**

**A ese lugar, ahora mismo**

**No me dejes ir, te arrepentirás**

**Deja de actuar como una tonta.**

Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a su cama, la recuesto con sumo cuidado, me aparto de ella al escuchar un leve gemido de su parte, mi corazón empieza a palpitar, me sonrojo.

-Tal vez si tenia razón al llamarme pervertido.- rio levemente.

-Ranma…regresa…

Mi corazón se detiene, siento un sudor frio recorrerme mis ojos se dirijen hacia ella, casi me caigo del susto, para mi sorpresa sigue dormida, mi corazón da un brinco, nunca me imagine que ella soñara conmigo, sonrió.

"**No te vayas" esa tonta ni siquiera puede decirme eso**

**¿Por qué solo miro a esa tonta?**

**La tonta de ti.**

-Eres una tonta, porque no me dijiste eso antes…-me siento al borde de su cama, mientras acaricio sus cabellos- si me lo hubieras dicho antes, jamás me hubiese apartado de ella, hubiera luchado por recuperarte, pero parecías mas feliz a su lado, así que para que interponerme en tu felicidad.

Pero… ¿Por qué sueñas conmigo? ¿Aun me extrañas?

**Por un tiempo me sentí como si estuviera lleno de ti.**

**Los muchos recuerdos felices regresan**

**Alguien que esperara por ti tanto como yo, no **

**No olvides que no hay nadie**

Tal vez, ese sentimiento sigue ahí, o tal vez nunca se fue, al igual que me a pasado a mi en todo este tiempo, recuerdo cuando estábamos comprometidos, venia cada noche a verte dormir, sin que te dirás cuenta, tal vez por eso mis pasos me guiaron hasta ti o tal vez fue solo costumbre?. No lo se pero me siento feliz por haber venido, esos días en los cuales era feliz a tu lado, aunque estuvieras enojada por alguna estupidez mía o por no comer tu comida, para mi esos momentos fueron muy especiales, además disfrutaba mucho hacerte enojar, te veías linda, pero cuando te sacaba una sonrisa sin proponérmelo y yo era el único espectador de tal tesoro tuyo, sentía que me quedaba sin aliento, que estaba frente a una diosa, y en mi corazón lo eras porque el solo te pertenecía a ti, y parece que te sigue perteneciendo porque con cada caricia que te doy en tu bello rostro como ahora lo hago mi corazón empieza a palpitar con mas fuerza.

**Quiero que me supliques, así que te estaré esperando**

**Ahora o después di "no te vayas", dime "No me dejes"**

**Eres tan lenta, hasta que tu corazón se decida.**

**Solo te mirare a ti ¿Por qué rayos?**

Mi mano acaricia con delicadeza tu mejilla, mi rostro se acerca al tuyo, mis labios quieren probar el sabor de los tuyos, esos labios que estaban destinados a pertenecerme solo a mi, solo yo los seria el dueño de esos labios, a centímetros me detengo, seria aprovecharme de tu situación, además esos labios ya fueron probados por otro, verdad?

**Quiero que me supliques, así que te estaré esperando**

**Ahora o después di "no te vayas", dime "No me dejes"**

**¿Por qué soy tan tonto de amarte?**

**No tengo a nadie más que a ti ¿Por qué rayos?**

Me levanto bruscamente y empiezo a dar vueltas por su habitación, me estoy volviendo loco, quisiera que regresaras a mi pero no se como, debo aprender de mis errores del pasado cambiar mi actitud hacia ti. O es que soy tan tonto que no puedo olvidar a una insensible como tu, la cual me cambio por alguien mas. Porque yo soy el tonto por no haber buscado a alguien mas en este tiempo, para así borrarte de mi corazón de mis pensamientos…

Te miro con ternura, tu me cautivaste desde el principio, yo no pude evitarlo ni quise evitar que este sentimiento por ti se extinga, porque aun siento algo por ti, eso hare, yo voy a luchar por ti, no me importa tu pasado, pero quiero que estés conmigo en el presente y en mi futuro.

"**No te vayas" esa tonta ni siquiera puede decirme eso**

**¿Por qué solo miro a esa tonta?**

**La tonta de ti.**

Me vuelvo a acercar a ti, acaricio tu mejilla, te cubro con las mantas para que no pesques ningún resfriado, siempre te he cuidado, y quiero seguir haciéndolo con esas pequeñas frases que dijiste "Ranma…regresa" mi corazón volvió a sentir el amor que creí extinto.

**Nena atrápame, atrápame, atrápame chica esta noche**

**Antes de que me vaya, (lo digo en serio, lo digo en serio)**

**Si tan solo te aferraras a mí, detenme, llora y golpéame**

**Y dame una razón, (lo digo en serio, lo digo en serio)**

De repente noto que pequeñas lagrimas escapan de tus ojos cerrados, acaso yo soy la pesadilla?

-"Ranma… no te vayas"

-Jamas me alejare de ti, mi marimacho…- susurro y me acerco a ella para depositar un beso en su mejilla, seco sus lagrimas con suavidad y sonrio, por un momento cuando pensé que era la causa de tu pesadilla, crei morir, pero veo que no.

**Atrápame si quieres~**

**Atrápame si quieres~**

**Atrápame si quieres~**

Me levanto con dirección a la ventana, para salir, ya en la ventana susurro.

-muy pronto, nos volveremos a encontrar… Descansa mi hermosa marimacho…

Salgo en rumbo a mi apartamento con una boba sonrisa en el rostro, llego sin hacer ruido, me recuesto en mi cama, con la ilusión de arreglar las cosas con Akane, tal vez, no todo esta perdido. Me dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Y que les parecio? *w* les gusto o no? :c**

**Parece que Ranma dará el paso ewe y Akane aun piensa en él :3**

**La canción de este fic es de "TVXQ – Catch me [Sub español + Romanización + Hangul] la coreografia es muy buena lol es de Tony Testa *o* "el ex coreógrafo de Michael Jackson" también hizo dos coreografías de SHINee que son Sherlock y Dream Girl **

**Les dejo mi canal en you tuve para los que tengan cuentan, yo subtitulo videos ^^ búsquenme con "Pame-chan Calizaya R" tengo la imagen de Akane en perfil ya encontraran mi twitter y mi otro canal dedicado solo a SHINee**

**Agradecer a las que dejan su review, que si no fuera por ustedes no continuaría, muchas gracias a maxhika, znta, Ni-chan Tendo, akarly y Kikyo4 y a los demás que les da flojera ¬¬ okno XD solo bromeo u/u que po otros motivos no dejan su review pero pasan a leerlo ^^**

**Ahora espero no tardar mucho en actualizar :3 pero por si tardo les dejo un pequeño avance:**

_-Tú…_

_-hola Akane…_

_-Kai…_

**D: y justo cuando ahora parecía tan bonito TwT**

**Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo ^^**

**Hasta pronto~**

**By: Pame-Chan Neko **


	8. Hola

**Hola ^^**

**Volví *w* como han estado? Aquí les dejo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado n_n**

* * *

**6.-Hola…**

* * *

Me levanto como todos los días, pero esta ves es algo diferente, llevo una boba sonrisa en mi rostro, todo por la noche anterior, en la cual sentí un impulso por ir a ver a Akane y termine descubriendo que tal vez ella siga teniendo sentimientos por mi, eso me hacia tan feliz todavía tenia esperanzas.

Tome mi celular para llamarle, quería hablar con ella, aun así tenia ciertas dudas, y quería saber la verdad de todo esto, estaba dispuesto ha hablar y escuchar lo que paso ese fatídico día cuando todo termino para nosotros.

Marco los números de su celular, ya habrá despertado? Miro el reloj era las 6 de la mañana, de tanta felicidad no pude dormir, y tampoco me da sueño, así que me cambio de ropa y salgo a correr un poco, en el recorrido mi mirada se pierde en lo hermoso del paisaje, como si fuera la primera vez que observara todo lo que esta a mi alrededor. Llego a mi apartamento, reposo un rato en mi cama, tomo el teléfono en mis manos y marco su número.

**¿Hola?  
¿Has comido?  
¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
Estoy preocupado por ti**

_Mientras Akane…_

Abro los ojos, dejo escapar un bostezo, que bien dormí, me siento sobre la cama, miro alrededor y veo el pequeño vaso en suelo, los recuerdos vuelven a mi, recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en mi escritorio, pero… como llegue aquí?... Tal vez inconscientemente me acosté sin darme cuenta, o habré despertado por lo incomoda que me encontraba y me recosté en la cama, pero es extraño que no lo recuerde. De pronto, mi móvil suena. Miro de quien es la llamada, y vaya sorpresa era Ranma, me sonrojo un poco porque también recuerdo parte de mi sueño donde Ranma se alejaba cada vez mas, y yo no quería perderlo, así de egoísta me volví, contesto la llamada.

-Hola Akane

-Ranma buenos días… como estas? Que se te ofrece

-bueno… veras, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y me preguntaba si querías encontrarte conmigo, para hablar mejor, ya que la anterior vez no terminamos de hablar, que dices?

-Claro, que te parece hoy en la tarde a eso de las 3

-esta bien, te espero en el parque, hasta pronto.

-Nos vemos – cuelgo el teléfono, que sorpresa, jamás me lo esperaba de él, pero hace tiempo que no nos vemos, una parte de mi desea verlo.

**Dime nena donde estas (¿Hola?)  
Llámame nena estaré ahí  
Donde sea que estés estaré ahí (¿Hola?)  
Contesta el teléfono nena  
Porque tengo que estar ahí**

Con mucha energía, como si volviera a la vida, me levanto, miro hacia la ventana, el dia parecía esplendido a pesar de estar algo nublado, escucho la voz de mi hermana.

-Akane a desayunar- me cambio de ropa y bajo para desayunar, todavía siento como si estuviera en un sueño, un sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

Y así paso el tiempo… hasta llegar a la hora acordada para el encuentro

**¿Hay tráfico? Estas llegando tarde (Debido a tu corazón impaciente)  
Creo que te quedaste sin batería (Pensé en algo mas)  
Parece como si fuera a llover, como el final de un dilema (Seria mejor)  
Salí temprano a recogerte, porque quería verte mas pronto **

_Mientras Ranma…_

Me hallo aquí en el parque ya son las 3:00 y no veo a Akane… será que desistió a último momento? No lo creo… no sería capaz, intento llamar a Akane a su celular, pero no me contesta… tal vez se esté arreglando o lo puso en silencio y por eso no me escucha, que tal si le doy una sorpresa y la recojo de su casa, si eso hare, además… parece que va a llover, más bien que vine preparado ya que traje un paraguas por si las dudas, el clima no ayuda mucho a nuestro encuentro, pero de igual forma me reuniré con ella.

Con la decisión firme me dirijo al dojo Tendo, quiero verla, las ganas de volver a verla después del pequeño reencuentro persisten.

**Probablemente te sorprenderás cuando me veas (Te gustara)  
Con el fin de no perderte (Debo correr más rápido)  
Te veo desde lejos…  
Pero cuando te llame… ¿Por qué he dicho?**

Voy caminando, sonrió al imaginar tu rostro de sorpresa, y en mis pensamientos me imagino tu rostro, primero sorprendida, después te acercas lentamente y te sonrojas… diciéndome que no debía molestarme en venir a recogerte, y que te perdone por la tardanza… yo te entrego un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, y tu sonríes por el lindo gesto

Sin esperar más, acelero los pasos al igual que los latidos de mi corazón que cada vez palpita más ansioso por saber de ti, e impaciente de verte otra vez.

Ya llegue al portón de la residencia Tendo, entro al primer paso, te veo en la puerta de tu casa y en ese mismo instante… me detengo.

**¿Hola?  
¿Has comido?  
¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
Estoy preocupado por ti  
¿Hola? ¿Por qué no estas diciendo nada?  
¿Hola? ¿Hola? **

_Lo que paso con Akane unas horas antes…_

Ya son las dos de la tarde yo me encuentro lista para salir, utilizo un vestido blanco, ceñido en la cintura, sin mangas y con pequeños volados alrededor de mis hombros, el vestido me llega hasta medio muslo (NA: perdonen si no se describir bien el vestuario, para eso no sirvo TwT es el mismo vestido que sale en el opening de los ovas de Ranma ½ u/u) muy lindo en verdad, aunque el clima anunciaba otra cosa, pero quiero verme linda para él.

Voy bajando las escaleras, le aviso a Kasumi que llegaría tarde, ahora me entra la duda, yo estoy comprometida con Kai, no debería de estar haciendo esto, pero deseo verte, asi que no le digo a Kasumi sobre nuestro encuentro, llego a la puerta y…

-Tu…

-hola Akane

-Kai…

-Te extrañe…Akane… - y sin más me abraza, yo tímidamente correspondo al abrazo, cierro mis ojos al sentir su calor, extrañaba su presencia, sus cálidos abrazos.

**Vine a recogerte en caso de que lloviese  
En caso de que tuvieses que caminar tú sola bajo la lluvia  
Estoy frente a tu casa, te observo, supongo que estas con alguien  
Pero en realidad, no podía decir esas cosas, en caso de que te perdiera.**

Fui un tonto, por seguir siendo tan ingenuo y hacerme luciones contigo, más tonto aun, por caer otra vez en la misma trampa, yo preocupándome por alguien como tú, pero tú ya estás bien acompañada…

**Sé que mis acciones son cobardes  
Incluso si te burlas de mí diciendo que soy un cobarde, no puedo irme  
¿Sabes como me siento?  
¿Por qué soy para ti como el camino hacia el infierno?**

Aunque sienta el cálido abrazo de Kai, mi mente está en el encuentro que tenía hoy, con a quien amo en verdad, soy una cobarde por no aclarar mis sentimientos bien, por jugar con dos corazones inocentes, que cayeron inconscientemente en mi trampa, pero yo no quería jugar a esto, lo único que quería era olvidarme de ti, e intentar ser feliz, créeme que lo intento, pero no puedo, es como… si estuviéramos destinados a estar juntos, intente romper el hilo rojo de nuestro destino, pero sigo aferrándome a ti, pero por este hecho, por dejarte plantado, creo que logre mi cometido, me duele, no quería que fuera así…

Me siento la peor persona e la existencia, y lo soy, yo… todo es culpa tuya! Pero es mía, por darte mi número, si no te lo hubiera dado, no me hubieras llamado, y yo no hubiera aceptado, esto sería más fácil, a quien quiero engañar, todo es culpa mía…

**Yo era el que consolaba tu soledad  
Esto no tiene sentido  
Date prisa y dime por favor  
Que no hay nada entre ustedes dos  
¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Por favor di algo**

Porque ese sujeto te abraza, esos son los brazos en los cuales desahogaste tus penas todo este tiempo, que tonto fui, debí suponerlo, tu no pierdes el tiempo Akane, con ese encanto el cual posee y vuelve loco a todos los hombres, yo soy claro ejemplo de ello, antes era yo el que ocupaba ese lugar, la mayoría, era porque también era el causante de tus sufrimientos pero no lo hacía porque me gustara verte sufrir, era para salvarte de la presión de nuestros padres, de nuestros "amigos" que más parecían nuestros enemigos, no nos dejaban en paz, tanto de tus pretendientes como de mis prometidas, no nos dejaban ni respirar, la única forma que se me ocurría de salvarte era no mostrando ningún interés por ti. Tal vez no sea el mejor plan del mundo, pero resultaba o eso creía… sin darme cuenta, te aleje. Pero con solo ver el brillo en tu mirar, en mi corazón… siento que todavía hay algo entre nosotros dos, contéstame por favor, dime que no sientes amor por el, yo te creeré, como el tonto enamorado que soy.

Di algo, porque no puedo recuperar el puesto de guardia y protector tuyo? Pensaba que con mis actos eran más que suficiente para demostrar lo que siento por ti, pero también yo confiado de mis actos, sin medir las consecuencia de mis palabras, tan ciego… que no me percate del daño que te causaba.

**¿Qué estás haciendo allí en este momento?  
Justo ahora te miro fijamente desde lejos  
¿No puedes sentirme?  
**

Abro los ojos para mirar el piso, lentamente elevo la vista y… te miro fijamente… que haces allí? Que no nos veríamos en el parque? Porque todo nos sale a lo contrario de lo que planeamos, miro tu ojos los cuales denotan nostalgia y… tristeza? Tanto deseabas verme como yo a ti, una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia surca mis labios, al pensar que nuestros sentimientos son correspondidos, pero en la situación en la que me encuentro ahora, no es la indicada.

**Di lo que quieras decir mañana  
Dime que estas apenada mañana  
¿Dónde seguirás buscando? Este debe ser el lugar**

Siento su mirada en mí, nuestras miradas se cruzan, a pesar de estar con ese chico, veo un deje de tristeza en su mirar, muy diferente al que tenía en nuestro pequeño reencuentro. Pero… no debo de interferir, después de todo no tengo ningún compromiso con ella, ya no es mi prometida como tiempo atrás, así que no puedo exigirle nada. Ese momento de ambos es justo cuando la lluvia empieza a caer libremente por la ciudad de Nerima, como cuando paso tiempo atrás, en el cual me aleje de ella para que sea feliz, tanto me odia el de arriba para revivir los recuerdos más dolorosos de mi pasado…

Lentamente doy la vuelta para partir, es por eso que odio los días de lluvia, ahora no es por mi maldición la cual ya ni existe, es por estos tristes recuerdos que guardo conmigo.

**¿Hola?  
¿Has comido?  
¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
Estoy preocupado por ti  
¿Hola? ¿Por qué no estas diciendo nada?  
¿Hola? ¿Hola? **

Veo a Ranma dándose la vuelta, supongo que con esto nuestra encuentro queda cancelado verdad? No debo llorar, Kai esta aquí, me separo lentamente de Kai.

-Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías hoy? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

**-**Amor… quería darte una sorpresa – Sonrie- Te gusto?

-Sí que me sorprendiste…- evito su mirada.

**-**Y cuéntame esta tu familia adentro?

-Claro, pasa…-Entramos a dentro, doy una mirada a donde segundos antes estabas ahora no hay nadie, y solo escucho la lluvia caer con más intensidad, dejo escapar un suspiro y vuelvo adentro.

**Quiero verte porque esta lloviendo (Porque esta lloviendo)  
Porque estoy caminando por la calle, por la cual camine contigo (Porque siento que estoy muriendo)  
Estoy en frente de tu casa, te extraño, pero supongo que tú no lo haces (Te extraño)  
En realidad, me volveré loco, supongo que no puedo continuar si no estas tú**

Voy caminando lentamente, ocultándome detrás del portón de tu casa, miro el cielo, como si esperara respuestas, cuando tengo que oírlo de tus propios labios, camino unos 3 pasos para sentir la refrescante lluvia recorrer mi cuerpo, para así relajarme un poco, como si el agua llevara todas mis tristezas.

Me doy la vuelta y miro tu casa, tantos recuerdos pasamos juntos para que ahora termine asi?

-No!- me dije a mi mismo, esto no es en vano, aunque me lleve tiempo quiero volver a tenerte a mi lado.

**Nena no puedo dejarte ir (¿Has comido?)  
Solo pienso en ti nena  
Que seria de mí sin ti nena (¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué estas haciendo?)  
No me digas mentiras, no me digas adiós**

No puedo dejarte ir, todo mis pensamientos solo son para ti, llegaste a mí, sin previo aviso en una relación de prometidos algo complicada, el cual ninguno de los dos queríamos al principio, pero con el tiempo te fui conociendo más, tu inocencia tu perseverancia y fortaleza, me llevaron a enamorarme de ti, yo soy un Saotome, nosotros no nos damos por vencido tan fácilmente, y en la guerra más importante de mi vida, sobre ganarme el amor de la mujer que más amo en el mundo, estoy dispuesto a dar todo por ti.

**Solo quiero hacerte saber (¿Por qué no estas diciendo nada?)  
Que pienso en ti nena  
¿Qué seria de mí sin ti nena?  
¿Qué seria de mí sin ti nena?  
¿Hola?**

Todo lo que he logrado te lo debo a ti, porque solo con el hecho de protegerte aprendía nuevas técnicas, me superaba a mí mismo, y todo por lo hice por ti, solo por ti, cada nuevo oponente me hacía más fuerte, y cuando esos locos te secuestraban o intentaban hacerte algo, siempre te protegí.

Que sería de mi sin ti? Sería volver a tener la vida de siempre, monótona, sin ese brillo especial, el cual lo irradias tú.

No me daré por vencido, miro al cielo con la lluvia la cual seguía cayendo, y ante ese paisaje el que más odie todo este tiempo, hago la promesa de levantarme y seguir luchando por ti.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**y que les pareció ^^ Si ya se, todos me odian ;w; si, se que soy mala :c pero les aseguro que tendra un final feliz pero sera para Ranma o para Kai e ahí el dilema** **XD**

**muchas gracias a todos los que deja reviews *w* si no fuera por ustedes, yo no seguiria con el fic :c agradezco a maxhika, Kikyo4, Andrea 3 y Mariana Jackson ^^ y tambien a quienes leen el fic pero no dejan reviews n_n**

**Todavía**** tengo una idea de lo que pasara el siguiente capitulo, pero es una idea algunas veces cambio de opinión a ultimo momento XD**

**espero les haya gustado ^^ cuidense mucho Hasta pronto~ **

**By: Pame-Chan Neko **


	9. Por favor

**Hola otra vez, perdonen la tardanza en actualizar, los hare sufrir un poquito mas, si lo se, soy mala, pero quiero desquitarme por tantos celos que le hizo pasar a Akane en el anime como en el manga XD**

**La canción del anterior capitulo se me olvido de poner el nombre D: perdón, estaba distraída, se llama "NU'EST – Hello [Sub español + romanización + hangul] es muy bonito ^^**

**Bueno les dejo el capitulo ya saben que los personajes no son míos, ni siquiera los nuevos, esos son personas reales, son Idols de k-pop pueden buscar su nombre en internet y les aparecerá ^^**

* * *

**8.- Por favor…**

* * *

Como dicen… es mas difícil de lo que parece, he intentado encontrarme con ella, la llame, pero no me contesta mis llamadas, intente visitarla, pero ese chico no se apartaba de su lado, parecía su misma sombra, ya hasta me entro temor de que durmieran juntos, pero no, yo confió en Akane, sé que ella no es ese tipo de mujer que estaría con cualquiera, o tal vez si? Quien sabe, el tiempo algunas veces cambia a las personas.

**Después de emborracharme, llore, esperando por ti frente a tu casa  
****Con la luz apagada, entre a tu casa, Tu y el al verlos, me quede sin aliento****  
**

Salí del bar sin un rumbo fijo, es mi imaginación o por que el piso se mueve? No me importa, ni se a donde mis pasos me llevan, miro mi mano derecha sigo sujetando la botella de sake, la llevo a mis labios disfrutando el amargo sabor, dejo escapar un suspiro, miro a mi alrededor sin creer lo que veo frente a mi… estaba frente a tu casa, pero que diablos me pasa? De todos los lugares del mundo porque me dirijo hacia ti…

Vi que algunos cuartos estaban con la luz apagada, entre, tal vez tenga la dicha de verte dormir, y el poder observarte cual diosa de la belleza que eres ante mis ojos, con pasos firmes, entro sin hacer ruido alguno, estaba por subir a tu cuarto cuando de pronto, te veo en la sala, pero para mi desgracia, no estas sola…

**Sus miradas se encontraron, sus labios se encontraron  
****Lo abrazaste y el quedo dormido, Te odio tanto  
****Me mordí los labios, me trague mis lágrimas  
****Me quede ahí de pie, como una persona loca****  
**

Tu y el, muy cerca, sentado uno al lado del otro, él te rodea con su brazo en forma protectora, lo miras, él también te mira directo a los ojos, perdido en tu mirada, al igual que yo cuando te tenia a mi lado, se acercan lentamente, hasta que se funden en un tierno beso, el cual reflejan sus sentimientos, apoyas tus manos en su pecho de él, y se separan lentamente.

Tengo ganas de alejarme de ti, soy un completo estúpido, no sabes cuanto te odio… pero me odio más a mi mismo por volver a caer y sucumbir ante tus encantos. Mis ojos se cristalizaron, tenía ganas de llorar, pero tú no te lo mereces, no mereces ni una sola mas de mis lágrimas que derrame por ti. Mi cuerpo quede paralizado, no sé que hacer, quiero irme, mi cuerpo no me responde.

**Para mí, solo eres tú. Por siempre, eres tú.  
****Estalle en lágrimas, llamando, llamando por ti  
****Simplemente no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo  
****¿Por qué tú no lo entiendes, no lo entiendes?****  
**

Miro de nuevo la escena que esta frente a mi, como le sonríes y el muy imbécil también corresponde a tu encantadora sonrisa, eso fue la gota que derramo el baso, no quería volver a ver aquella escena tan empalagosa, mi cuerpo al fin retomo los mandatos que le ordenaba y con sigilo así de ahí, para no interrumpir su "dichoso" momento.

Cierro la puerta del portón de los Tendo, me apoyo, recargando mí peso en la puerta, miro hacia el cielo el cual esta nublado, dejo escapar un suspiro

-Soy un idiota…- me digo a mi mismo, reprimiéndome por haber ido.- Un iluso…- por haberme creado fantasías en las cuales tu y yo éramos los personajes principales.-Un tonto…-Por haber querido luchar una pelea en la cual ya había perdido hace mucho. Me digo a mi mismo todo esto mientras cálidas lágrimas resbalan por mi mejilla.

-Maldición!- furioso me dirijo a mi apartamento del cual no debí de haber salido.

**Por favor, no sonrías mientras lo miras a el  
****Por favor, no lo beses a el  
****Porque tu eres la tramposa, una mentirosa y una asesina****  
**

Mientras camino, mis pensamientos vagan en lo que mis ojos vieron hace momentos, como ella lo besaba, como le regalaba esas sonrisas, las cuales difícilmente me regalaba a mi cuando estábamos como prometidos, sentía una sensación en el estomago, pero no eran mariposas, conocía muy bien lo que me pasaba, celos, como es que aquel imbécil podía obtener con tanta facilidad una sonrisa de mi ex prometida?

Las sonrisas las cuales me dedico a mí, eran contadas con los dedos de las manos, en cambia el, no tiene que hacer nada, solo le sonríes y lo tienes encantado.

**Si cierro los ojos, nena, parece que todavía estas a mi lado  
****Tu aliento, tu amor dentro de mí  
****Me sujetas fuertemente, por lo que no puedo huir****  
**

Mis paso me llevan hasta un parque, me siento en uno de los bancos, cierro mis ojos y empiezo a recordar los momentos en los cuales estábamos juntos.

"_-Ranma… tu me amas…" deseaba tanto decirle "si te amo" pero tenia miedo, estaba nervioso, todo estaba ocurriendo tan rápido que me asuste, y me escape de ese incomodo momento como siempre lo hacia, insultándote._

_Como mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando nos encontramos solos en el armario de ese fastidios traje que te seguía solo a ti, como el ser despreciable que soy, te quise utilizar, no podía aceptar es que tu hayas sido mas fuerte que yo, pero las cosas salieron de control cuando con mis palabras que te dije, acerca que sentía celos de la relación entre ese traje y tu, como me miraste, quede encantado, congelado, y como accediste a lo que te demandaba, que alejaras a ese estúpido traje, después como cayeron esos insectos de plástico, pero igual te asustaste, me abrazaste, tímidamente te rodee con mis brazos, nos miramos, y poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, susurrando el nombre del otro, pude sentir tu aliento, faltaba escasos centímetros, hasta que ese maldito traje nos interrumpió, y tu padre solo empeoro las cosas diciéndote el motivo por el cual te había citado._

"_-hola Akane…"-susurro… jamás espere que me encontraras así-Acabo de volver._

_Akane baja la mirada y se sonroja levemente, -Que es lo que te pasa? No tenias idea de lo preocupada que estaba y tú ahí, tomando un baño como si nada-eso me molesto un poco_

_-Pero que dices?-Le respondo –Solo quería mostrarte que he vuelto a ser un hombre –le dije, cubriéndome cierta parte de mi anatomía._

_-Si, entendí, ve a vestirte. –dijo mientras me daba la espalda._

_Empecé a vestirme –Vaya! Que bienvenida! No tienes ida de lo que tuve que pasar! –Dije molesto –Me podrías recibir un poco mejor!-Voltee a verla, al mismo tiempo ella se dio la vuelta y me miro, en menos de un parpadeo, se acercó y me abrazo, yo quede congelado, tanto que no pude corresponder al abrazo. _

Sonrió por el comportamiento tan tímido que demostraba en ese entonces.

**La lluvia lo lava todo  
****Quiero desaparecer los recuerdos de la separación  
****En la oscuridad, a un lugar aun mas lejano.  
****Ahí es donde llevare mis dolorosas lágrimas****  
**

Sin darme cuenta, empezó a llover, el agua me relaja un poco, me ayuda a estar sobrio, pero esa maldita lluvia me trae los recuerdos de ese fatídico día…

"_Mi cuerpo reacciono por voluntad propia, me dirigí donde se encontraba ustedes, te tome de tu cintura, apegue tu cuerpo junto al mio, en otras circunstancias seria como un sueño hecho realidad, pero estaba dominado por los celos y la ira de verte al lado de otro, te hice a un lado y me abalance a ese tipo golpeándolo en la cara, mandándolo a chocarse contra el muro, voltee a verte, y el tiempo se detuvo en ese momento, Akane me sorprendió, dándome una bofetada, pude sentir la calidez del golpe, me toque la mejilla donde ella me había golpeado, caí de rodillas, derrotado, mis ojos no denotaban ningún brillo, el mundo para mi acabo… vi como se acerca, me abraza, pude sentir la calidez de su cuerpo._

_Deje escapar un suspiro sobre sus hombros, me veía patético, me levante lentamente, te aparte, y puse mi mejor sonrisa, la mas falsa que hice en toda la vida, la mire…_

_-serás feliz con el verdad?- di media vuelta sin la oportunidad de que me responda, porque una parte de mi no quería escuchar la respuesta, perdería la poca cordura que poseía, y cometería alguna locura. Corrí con toda la fuerza que poseían mis piernas, ni yo sabia hacia donde, pero no quería causar mas daño ni a ella ni a mi"_

Otra vez estas odiosas lagrimas…

**Para mí, solo eres tú. Por siempre, eres tú.  
****Estalle en lágrimas, llamando, llamando por ti  
****Simplemente no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo  
****¿Por qué tú no lo entiendes, no le entiendes?****  
**

Me levanto del columpio, me dirijo a mi apartamento, solo, con las lagrimas que se empeñan en salir, no entiendo, como es que todavía puedo sentir algo por ti, después de todo lo que me causaste, el daño el dolor, el cual provocaste en mi, lo que me cuesta aun mas es el poder entenderte, el poder entender a la nueva tú.

**Por favor, no sonrías mientras lo miras a el  
****Por favor, no lo beses a el  
****Porque tu eres la tramposa, una mentirosa y una asesina****  
**

Llego a mi apartamento, tomo una ducha de agua tibia, para asi no pescar un resfriado, suficiente tengo con que se encuentre aquí el mismo hombre el cual me quito al amor de mi vida, reposo en mi cama.

Mis pensamientos no me dejan en paz, me encuentro en una disyuntiva de entre pelear para recuperar el amor de Akane, o que las cosas sigan su rumbo. Amo a Akane y lo mas obvio es que si la amo, la dejara ser feliz no? Pero algo en mi interior me dice que con ese sujeto no lo será, no se si es por celos o por un sexto sentido, pero me trae mala espina ese chico. Siento que no es de fiar, aun así Akane lo quiere…

Mañana… siento que mañana pasara algo que cambiara la decisión que tome, el de dejar a mi ex prometida rehacer su vida, para así yo, rehacer la mía, con alguien que si me ame de verdad.

Sierro mis ojos, y me voy a mundo de los sueños, en el cual, el dolor la soledad jamas estarán, en ese mundo yo mando, y soy feliz al lado de alguien al cual mi corazón añora aunque mi mente se niegue a aceptarlo.

-Akane… -Susurra los labios del hijo de los Saotome.

**Incluso si te dispersas a través del humo del cigarrillo  
****Tú eres blanca, tallada más profundamente. No te puedo olvidar****  
**

Al día siguiente Ranma salió en la misma rutina de siempre, ir a la Universidad a entrenar un poco al salir de ahí, fue acompañado con Tao, estaba cerca de llegar a su apartamento cuando la vio…

Akane estaba acompañada de su amiga Juniel, observar quien estaba al frente se detuvo, y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Hola Ranma… perdón por no poder asistir la otra vez… -bajo la mirada, como si el piso fuera lo mas interesante –Es que tuve un pequeño percance… perdóname… -hace una pequeña reverencia en símbolo de arrepentimiento.

-Akane… no te preocupes, debiste tener tus motivos- Digo, mientras esquivo su mirada.

-Pero que descortés que soy jejeje- se rasca la cabeza mientras una gotita recorre en su cabeza- Ranma ella es mi amiga Juniel, estudiamos juntas en la Universidad.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Juniel- Hace una reverencia, mientras sonríe.

-Mi nombre es Ranma y él es mi amigo su nombre es Huang Zi _Tao – Señalando a su muy querido amigo, el cual al ser nombrado dedico una sonrisa calida._

_-Pueden llamarme Tao, un placer conocerlas – Hace una reverencia, sin notar un leve sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de Juniel._

**Oh chica  
****Regresa a mi****  
**

-Bueno… Akane y yo vamos por la misma dirección, los podemos acompañar? – Pregunto tímida Juniel, mientras Akane la observaba con gesto de desaprobación a su amiga.

-Claro, vamos- Respondió Tao sin importarle la opinión de su amigo, cuando miro a Juniel, supo que tenían algo en común, juntar a esos tontos, para que al fin puedan aclarar lo que paso hace tiempo, vean sus errores y quizás, vuelvan a empezar.

Comenzaron a caminar, solo que ahora Akane era acompañada de Tao mientras el preguntaba cosas triviales, mientras que Juniel iba a lado de Ranma.

-Ranma aun amas a Akane?- pregunta susurrando para no ser escuchada por su amiga.

**Grito como un loco, solo yo te amo a ti  
****Fue un error dejarte ir, lo lamento y te ruego, estoy rogando  
****Simplemente no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo  
****¿Por qué tú no lo entiendes, no lo entiendes?  
****Por favor, no sonrías mientras lo miras a el  
****Por favor, no lo beses a el  
****Porque tu eres la tramposa, una mentirosa y una asesina****  
**

Ranma no esperaba esa pregunta, recién se habían conocido, su corazón empezó a latir un poco mas rápido de lo normal, quería negar que ya no sentía absolutamente nada por ella, pero sentía que podía confiar en ella así que solo asintió levemente.

-Ya veo… quieres recuperarla? – dijo Juniel, pero con tan solo la primera respuesta estaba contenta, tal vez solo necesitaban un pequeño empujoncito, y ella los ayudaría.

Ranma solo miraba el piso como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, se sentía cohibido por tanta insistencia de la chica, pero su corazón le decía que podía confiar en ella. –Es lo que mas deseo, pero creo que no puedo hacer nada, después de todo esta comprometida no?.

-En esta vida, nada es imposible Ranma… - Dice la chica mirándolo con profundo cariño, aunque solo lo conocía porque Akane al principio lo mencionaba mucho, pero después dejo de mencionarlo, porque recordarlo la ponía triste, ahora se daba cuenta que Akane y Ranma nacieron para estar juntos. –Voy a ayudarte.

**Oh nena te necesito, tú te llevaste mi amor y lo mataste chica  
****Tú te llevaste mi amor, tú te llevaste mi amor y lo mataste chica  
****Tú te llevaste mi amor y lo mataste chica  
****Tú te llevaste mi amor y lo mataste chica, no hagas eso****  
**

Ranma la miro algo extrañado, confundido, no esperaba que lo ayudara –No crees que solo estas perdiendo el tiempo – dice algo triste. –Ella no me ama, ama a ese chico. –Dice mirando con molestia el piso.

-Quieres, saber la historia de "ese" chico, tú la amas, y quieres luchar por ella, conozco a Akane desde hace mucho tiempo, sé que ella no te ha olvidado.

**Tú te llevaste mi amor y lo mataste chica ¿Por qué mi corazón llora?  
****Tu te llevaste mi amor y lo mataste chica Oh chica es como si me asesinaras  
****Tú te llevaste mi amor y lo mataste chica  
****Nena lo mataste, por favor no me dejes****  
**

Sinceramente no me esperaba que la ayuda me caería del cielo, jamás imagine que la amiga de Akane terminara ayudándome, para poder recuperar lo que fue mio alguna vez, me quedo sorprendido, en estado de shock, pero reacciono rápido para que Akane no se dé cuenta, lo que mas me dejo emocionado fue el saber que ella aun me recordaba, tal vez… en el fondo de su corazón, todavía me ame, no desperdiciare este nuevo camino que se abre para poder ser feliz.

-Esta bien, acepto. –Digo con una cálida sonrisa.

-Juniel! –Llama Akane, siento que fui descubierto, empiezo a sudar frio, acaso me ilusiones demasiado rápido? –Nosotras tenemos que tomar este camino.

-Es verdad jejeje –Dice ella sonriendo levemente, algo asustada supongo que pensó lo mismo que yo. –Bueno Ranma un gusto conocerte –me da la mano en señal de despedida.

-El gusto fue mio, adiós –se despide de Tao haciendo una leve reverencia, pude notar como Tao como Juniel se sonrojan levemente, tal vez… estoy seguro, puede que a mi amigo le haya llegado el momento de estar enamorado, sonrió levemente al imaginarme la linda pareja que harían juntos.

-Adios Tao, me encanto platicar contigo –Akane sonríe –Adiós Ranma, nuestro encuentro queda pendiente, esta vez invitare yo, en compensación. –Dice algo apenada.

-Esta bien Akane, no te preocupes, hasta pronto. –Sonrió, pues parece que la ayuda de Juniel será beneficiosa para mí.

Tao se acerca a mí, y las vemos perderse por el camino contrario al de nosotros, al perderlas de vista, seguimos con nuestro camino.

-Que simpática que es tu ex prometida. –Dice mi amigo mirando el cielo.-O debería decir tu prometida.

-Nos escuchaste? –Pregunto preocupado, porque el todo el camino ha estado hablando con Akane, así que tal vez ella sabría lo que estábamos planeando su amiga y yo.

-Si, pero Akane no escucho, así que tranquilo –Dice sonriendo. –Estoy dispuesto a ayudarte amigo. Akane y tú hacen una hermosa pareja.

-Al igual que tu y Juniel –Digo mirándolo de reojo, veo como se sonroja levemente y mira hacia otro lado, queriendo ocultar sus mejillas sonrojadas. –Muchas gracias amigo. –Sonrió por haber encontrado tan buenos amigos.

Mis pensamientos divagan en tu hermosa sonrisa. –Solo espero que no me deje…- susurro. Algo preocupado, pues sé que no seria nada fácil volver a conquistarla.

-Animo amigo, no estas solo. –Dice Tao mientras apoya su mano en mi hombro para demostrarme su apoyo.

-Lo sé amigo, lo sé –Intento ocultar mi temor a que ella me deje por ese alguien que ha estado en su corazón mas tiempo que yo, miro en mi mano, al momento de estrechar nuestras manos, Juniel me paso su número de celular, para así estar en contacto, estoy decidido, seguiré hasta el final.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**bueno que les pareció n_n Perdonen que haya tardado mucho en actualizar, es que los estudios, las clases, los eventos y subtitulos, tengo que ser mas organizada :P**

**en este capitulo Ranma sufrio u.u no me odien D: les prometo un final feliz :D o tal vez no e.e XD**

**La cancion es "Kim Hyun Joong - Please [Sub español + Romanización + Hangul]**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ^^ el siguiente capitulo sera de la ayuda de parte de Juniel hacia Ranma y Tao empezara a sentir cierta emoción hacia la chica, ella le corresponderá(?**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews n_n les juro que si no fuera por ellos ya lo hubiera dejado XD gracias especialmente a Maxhika, alice bezarius echizen, Ni-chan Tendo, kikyo4, Guest, Marianna Jackson, Jenny paramo, Lobo se sombras. y a todos los demas que leyeron pero por uno u otro motivo no dejaron review gracias n_n**

***Lobo de las sombras: pongo las canciones para que se entiendan los sentimientos de cada personaje segun la estrofa, aunque en este capitulo me sali un poco de ese regimen, ya que Ranma necesita ayuda y pronto, ahora que Kai a vuelto, necesita toda la ayuda posible n_n pero si te distraen, salta las estrofas :D gracias por leer :)**

***Jenny paramo: Muchas gracias por tus alagos, es mi primer fic que escribo y estaba algo nerviosa de que no sea como esperaban o tal vez se aburrieran o no les llamara la atencion :$ prometo mejorar con cada capitulo y claro que Ranma y Akane tendran un final feliz, solo que tendran que atravezar por un monton de problemas para lograr su felicidad :D**

**bueno, prometo que pronto actualizare, no tardare mucho como antes, ahora estoy organizando mejor mi tiempo n_n**

**Hasta pronto, cuidense los quiero :3**

**Atte: Pame-Chan Neko **


End file.
